Mistaken Identity
by nikkchikk
Summary: Around the end of New Moon. Edward and Bella are back at school. Bella sees Edward doing the unthinkable. Kissing another girl? What will Bella do? How will Edward redeem himself? Can he? Detail AND diaglogue in a story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy my story! I am just writing for fun, not trying to improve my writing style. I welcome constructive criticism if it is to help clarify anything in the story, correcting grammar, timeline, etc. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, and do not own any of her wonderful characters**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

I looked up and over at Edward as we walked into the school building hand in hand. I loved moments like these. To the rest of the world, holding hands might be the smallest show of affection, but with Edward, it was equal a passionate kiss. I looked over his perfect features. I don't know why I felt like I needed to look at him so often. Every perfect feature was memorized and stored away in my mind, but it was so wonderful to refresh my memory with his face when it was right in front of me.

"Do I have something on my face?" Edward asked, turning to face me, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

I snapped out of my trance as my cheeks turned a slight shade of red. Of course this only made Edward smile more.

"How is it that you can dazzle me without even trying? Not to mention without even looking at me? It really is unfair, Edward" I said, pouting my lips.

Edward stopped our stride and gently pulled me in front of him. "Bella, aren't you aware of the effect you have on me? Believe me, you do; I just don't have a lovely blush to give me away". He gave me one of his charming smiles and I couldn't help but believe him.

He pulled me into a warm hug, and then leaned down for a kiss. I closed my eyes, lost in the moment until I felt a low growl. It had come from Edward!

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering if I had done something to upset him. I opened my eyes and drew back to look up at him. He must have seen the worry written all over my face.

He smiled "Oh Bella, it's nothing you did. The kiss was wonderful! It is ALWAYS wonderful." He leaned down to kiss me on the forehead and then looked around, frowning. "You just don't have to suffer the minds of adolescent teenagers."

I looked around. I instantly knew what he had meant. We were standing at the crowded entrance to the school amongst most of our classmates. The last few remaining spectators were beginning to dissipate into the building.

"Probably all the girls wondering what I did to deserve you" I quipped with a half smile.

Edward tenderly pulled my body to his chest for another embrace, and then slowly stepped back to look at me. "Bella, you simply have no idea how desirable you are to me…and to the rest of the male population". He tapped a finger to his temple. "Believe me. I KNOW."

My cheeks blazed crimson. I hated that he could hear the comments of the other students when it came to me. Their thoughts, in my opinion, held no merit. I did however, wonder what the female population was thinking about Edward. It was most likely something along the lines of desire and longing, simply because that's what I always felt. Edward, thankfully, left those bits of information out of our conversations, and off my mind. If they were thinking anything NEAR what I was feeling, I might have some trouble on my hands!

I rolled my eyes in exasperation over the thoughts going through my head. "Come on, Edward. Let's get to class." I offered my hand to him and he took it, smiling that crooked smile, as we headed into the building.

**Edward POV**

I pulled Bella into a warm hug, and then leaned down. I closed my eyes, enjoying her soft, warm kiss.

"_Oh, there they go again. Can't they just get a room? It's bad enough that they flaunt the fact that they are perfect…"_

"_Wow, Bella is so gorgeous. Why can't that be ME kissing those wonderful, soft, full lips…wrapping my arms around her perfect body. If it was me I'd…"_

"_Oh my god! Edward and Bella are so hot. I wouldn't mind being able to see those two behind closed doors when they are…"_

That was it. I let out a low growl.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, breaking our kiss. She looked up at me with a hurt expression on her face. She actually thought SHE had caused the frustrated growl? Silly Bella, the only growl she could ever draw from me was one out of joy and pleasure.

I smiled "Oh Bella, it's nothing you did. The kiss was wonderful! It is ALWAYS wonderful." I leaned down to kiss her on the forehead and then looked around, frowning. "You just don't have to suffer the minds of adolescent teenagers."

She imitated my movement and her eyes scanned our surroundings. We were standing at the crowded entrance to the school amongst most of our classmates. The last few remaining spectators were beginning to dissipate into the building.

"Probably all the girls wondering what I did to deserve you" She quipped with a half smile.

"_My Bella"_, I thought, _"You have no idea." _I tenderly pulled her to me for another embrace, and then slowly stepped back to look at her. "Bella, you simply have no idea how desirable you are to me…and to the rest of the male population". I tapped a finger to my temple. "Believe me. I KNOW."

Bella's deep chocolate eyes widened and her cheeks tuned a bright shade of red. I could tell she was processing this in her mind. After a moment she rolled her eyes at me. "Come on, Edward. Let's get to class." She offered her hand to me and I took it, smiling at my beautiful angel as we headed into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy chapter two ya'll! I promise there is a plot twist in chapter 3! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, and do not own any of her wonderful characters**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward POV**

Bella and I deliberately walked slowly to our first class of the day. We had tried to make our second semester schedules of our senior year exactly the same. She was already enrolled and when I had returned from my stay in 'Los Angeles', I had my choice of classes. I was optimistic that I would be able to see my beautiful angel's face every hour of the day. Much to our dismay, Bella's first class of the day was already full. We would have to spend the first hour of school for the rest of the year, apart.

We came to Bella's classroom first. "Well, here we are." She said, frowning, obviously not pleased at the current situation.

I let go of Bella's hand and turned to face her. I wrapped my arms around her, carefully tucking her head under my chin. I pointed my head down so that my nose was nestled in her soft, brown hair. I breathed in her scent. It was amazing. Strawberry shampoo mixed with her natural freesia scent. The bloodlust was almost non-existent now, but other deeper urges definitely took its place. I never wanted to move. I could stay like this for the rest of eternity, and God knows, I did have eternity ahead of me.

I was blissfully enjoying my own daydreams when I was interrupted. "Ahem. Mr. Cullen? Would you mind letting me borrow Miss Swan for about an hour for her educational career? You will have plenty of time after school is out. Move along, now." The comment was followed by a thought _"Wow, you would think that by the way that they hold each other that they were never going to see each other again!" _ I looked up at the intruder, frowning. It was Mrs. Schulte, Bella's first hour teacher.

I groaned in protest as Bella and I parted. Not paying a bit of attention to Mrs. Schulte, I looked down at her warm eyes and smiled. She was blushing again. Maybe she was right about the 'dazzling' factor.

"Bella, my love," I kissed her cheek, "I will see you after class."

I turned to walk down the hall, but right before I did, I met her gaze. She was standing in front of her classroom door, arms down in front of her body holding her books. She turned her head to the side slightly, and unconsciously chewed her lip.

That was it.

I grasped Bella's face with both hands and gently nudged it up to look meet my own. I pressed my lips onto hers. She kissed me back; hard. She dropped her books and ran her fingers through my hair greedily. Her heart was beating fast and erratically.

Bella broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to mine, "I love you, Edward"

"_I love you, Edward."_ My dead heart swelled up with joy at those words. I smiled. "I Love you too, Bella. More than you will ever know." No truer words had ever been spoken.

"AHEM!" Mrs. Schulte. I had forgotten she was standing there. "To **your** class, Mr. Cullen. Miss Swan, please take your seat."

Mrs. Schulte did not give us another chance to say goodbye. She pushed a reluctant and furiously blushing Bella through the door. I shook my head and smiled to myself as I walked down the hallway to my class.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, my love," He kissed my cheek, "I will see you after class."

Edward turned to walk down the hall. I was standing in front of my classroom door, watching Edward go. I hated this time of the day, separated from my perfect angel for so long. It was only for an hour, but for me, it was an eternity every second he was gone. I turned my head thoughtfully as I watched him. In that second he turned back to look at me and met my gaze.

It all happened so quickly.

Edward held my face in his hands, and gently lifted my chin to meet his face. He pressed his lips to mine. I kissed back, hungry for his touch. I dropped my books and ran my fingers through his hair greedily. My heart felt like it was going a million miles and hour, and I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

I broke the kiss and pressed my forehead to his, "I love you, Edward." I had never meant anything as much as that statement.

I could feel him smiling. "I love you too, Bella. More than you will ever know."

"AHEM!" Mrs. Schulte. I had forgotten she was standing there. "To **your** class, Mr. Cullen. Miss Swan, please take your seat."

Mrs. Schulte did not give us another chance to say goodbye. She gave Edward and warning glance and pushed me through the classroom door. My face was hot as I took my seat. I thought to myself, _"This is going to be a loooong hour…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's your plot twist! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, and do not own any of her wonderful characters**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward POV**

I took a seat near the back of my class in AP History. I tossed my books to the side of the desk and rested my jaw on my hand. For me, the term "Advanced Placement" was an overstatement. When you had lived through the last hundred years, you tend to pick up a few things.

I began to tune out the usual hum of minds like I usually did during my classes, until I heard one thought in particular.

"_Who is that bronze haired God? He is so gorgeous. Forks High just got A LOT more interesting. Why have I not seen him before?"_

I looked briefly in the direction of the 'mind' I'd heard in my head. It belonged to a female. Her reaction to my looks was nothing new. Vampires were accustomed to these reactions, simply because it was a part of our nature, as a means of luring humans to us.

What surprised me was that she was unaware of who I was. The Cullen family was not a socially active one, but mostly everyone was aware of us in this small town.

I looked back at the female. I couldn't see her face, only long brown hair. She was looking away from me now, facing the front of the room as Mr. Farris rambled on. I attempted to read her thoughts once more.

"…_Jessica and Lauren probably know who he is. I'll just ask them at lunch. He is so pale…but it IS Forks, so I guess that is normal. It doesn't matter anyway. He could be dressed in a carrot suit and I'd still want to…"_

I didn't want to hear anymore. Was there ANYONE who wasn't a pile of raging hormones at this school?

From the females thoughts I decided that she was no one that I would want to know. It seemed that she socialized with two of the most empty-headed girls in the school. I mindlessly gathered that the reason she was unaware me was because she must have gotten here at the beginning of the year when I was gone.

I forgot about the female and pretended to pay attention to Mr. Farris. My thoughts wandered to Bella, my beautiful angel. I grinned to myself as I thought of her smiling face, tracing all of her wonderful features in my mind over and over again. I couldn't wait to see her. This time apart was excruciating.

The jarring sound of the bell rang in my mind. I shook my head, finding it hard to break away from my daydreams. The anticipation of seeing Bella was fresh in my mind. I stood up quickly, for humans anyway, and grabbed my books. I was walking as fast as I could without causing any suspicion about what I was when Mr. Farris stopped me. He was asking me about some report and I listened in frustration, agreeing to whatever he was saying as long as it got me out of the classroom and closer to Bella. I was grateful when Mr. Farris went back to his desk and left me to go. I sprinted out the door in search of my angel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

I watched the hands on the clock tick slowly for the last few minutes of class. I impatiently rapped my nails on the desk, getting a few irritated stares from the students sitting nearest to me. Finally, the bell rang. I grabbed my books and ran out of the room. I couldn't wait to see Edward. That hour was way to long.

"Slow down, Miss Swan!" _"Crap,"_ I thought, _"Principal Marks."_ I looked back and gave him a reproachful glance, and shrugged my shoulders. I slowed down until I hit the next hallway. I was almost to his locker…

"_WHAAAAT???!!!" _I screamed in my mind.

There was Edward. I was looking at his gorgeous form from the side. He was lip locked with a girl with long brown hair. He was holding her face in both of his hands. Her arms outstretched in initial surprise; then wrapping around him in a lustful embrace.

I stood there for what seemed like and eternity. How could he do this to me? After everything he had told me today, and before that? After I went to Italy to stop him from killing himself because he said he couldn't life without me?

I was crushed. There was no holding back the flood of tears in my eyes. I dropped my books and brought my hands to my head, as if I could squeeze the image of Edward with that girl out of my head. I looked back at him.

He was already staring at me. He had a look of absolute horror in his eyes. He looked back down at the brown haired girl. I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran full speed out of the front doors of the school, my heart pounding in my ears. I found my truck. I fumbled with my keys, trying to find the right one with my tear blurred eyes. I yanked open the door, it squeaked with the force I used. I pulled myself into the cab of the old truck and slammed the door shut, sticking the key into the ignition. I didn't start it right away. I leaned over my steering wheel and sobbed, _"Edward. Edward, how could you do this…after all we have been through…after all you have said to me?"_

Still leaning over the wheel, I reached for the key to start my car.

There was a sharp knock on my window, causing me to jump.

"BELLA! Bella please listen to me! You don't understand, Bella, PLEASE! Talk to me!"

It was Edward.

I refused to look at him. I would not let him dazzle me into listening to him. I gritted my teeth and started my car. I put my car in gear and looked behind me, careful to miss his gaze, and slammed on the gas. I put the car back into gear and pushed my old truck as far as it would go. To take me away from the school, away from HIM.

**A/N: Edwards POV coming next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the plot twist. This chapter is a long one! I am having fun writing this, and I hope you all are having fun reading it. I have had over a hundred hits in less and 9 alerts in less than 24 hours! How exciting!**

**Thanks to everyone who wrote a review! Like I said at the beginning, I am just doing this for fun, but I DO enjoy it when someone says they like my story:) Keep 'em coming!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, and I do not own any of her wonderful characters. I only own Kate, Emily, Mr. Farris, and Mrs. Schulte!**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward POV**

I rounded the corner of the hallway where Bella and I were supposed to meet after class. I scanned the area quickly, hoping I would see that long, soft brown hair, and those beautiful, deep chocolate eyes. I had been imagining her perfect features for the last hour, and I was beside myself with excitement to see them up close and in person.

"_Bella…"_ My mind sighed. There she was.

Bella was at the end of the long hallway with her back to me. Her shoulder was leaning against a locker near mine talking to another student. I tried to listen in on what she was talking about, but I couldn't hear her from this distance. The hallway was too crowded with students and filled with their thoughts and conversations.

I watched Bella for a moment more. She took her free hand and used it to flip her hair over her shoulder, exposing that lovely neck that was such a dark temptation not so long ago. It was so strange how that temptation was almost gone, only to be replaced by a much more powerful appeal. How I loved to press my lips to that neck…

I made my way down the hallway, pushing my way past the dwindling mass of students. I was so close to her now. I was so wrapped up in seeing Bella; I didn't even realize I hadn't caught her scent yet.

I smiled to myself as I approached Bella. She still had her back to me, shaking her head and waving her free arm as she recounted something funny to the girl standing in front of her. I glanced at the smiling face of the girl she was talking with, and watched her eyes pass over me and widen in embarrassment and surprise. _"Funny, I don't remember Bella ever talking to this female. Oh well, it IS Bella so I shouldn't be all surprised that she's made a new friend" _I thought to myself. I tilted my head slightly as I stood behind her, taking in that rich brown hair.

I took my chance.

I leaned down and breathed into her ear, throwing all my dazzling ability into my words,

"Hello, angel…"

Before she had a chance to say a word or face me, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers. I wrapped my arms around her small shoulders. I was daydreaming again, picturing our meadow, and the first time Bella and I had kissed.

I felt Bella's initial surprise and reluctance, and then felt her melt into me as she wrapped her warm arms around my body, and began hungrily kissing me in return.

An abrupt **SLAM!**, followed by a slew of thoughts, startled me from my daydreams,

_"Um, talk about PDA…gross"_

"_Why is he kissing that girl? That's not…"_

"_What is EDWARD doing kissing Kate Dubois?"_

"_Does this mean Edward and Bella are over? Maybe I have a chance with her now…"_

I unwillingly broke the kiss and looked up at the rude distraction. Near the end of the long hallway a familiar girl with beautiful long brown hair and light skin stared at me, drilling her deep brown eyes into mine. Her books were spread out on the floor in front of her. Why was Bella looking at me like that, with such hurt and anger? Wait…Bella? But she was right in front of me…I was just kissing…

I looked down in horror at the smiling face that now looked at me adoringly. She opened her disturbingly familiar lips to speak, "Well, hello stranger. It's nice to meet you too." I contorted my face in confusion, scanning her face. She looked so much like my Bella. Her hair was the exact same color and length as my angels. Her face had the same heart shape and her skin was the same milky white, her eyes and lips were so similar; but she smelled wrong; all wrong. Why had I not been paying attention?

I looked back up just in time to see Bella; MY Bella; the real Bella, press her hands firmly to her head and run out of the hallway in tears.

I realized the human girl was still holding on to my waist. I yanked her arms away from me, freeing myself to find Bella. I had to explain to her that this was a mistake; a HUGE mistake. How could I have been so careless? How could I hurt my angel? I was a monster.

I ran down the hallway, following Bella's scent towards the front of the school. I got to the front doors and saw Bella running across the parking lot. I ran at full human speed to get to her. To tell her it was all a mistake; that she was the only one I wanted; that I was wrong, so wrong.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kate Dubois POV**

I watched the clock and waited for the bell. I could hardly wait for lunch to talk to Jessica and Lauren. That bronze haired boy was still on my mind. If anyone knew who he was, it was those two. They could give me all dirty the details.

Finally, the bell sounded and everyone quickly rose from their seats. I leaned down to get my own bag from the floor and looked up in time to see the gorgeous boy walk to the front of class towards the door, only to be stopped my Mr. Farris. He looked annoyed, as if he had somewhere to be. His lips were in a tight line and he was shaking his head in agreement while taking small glances over Mr. Farris' shoulder. I checked him out from a distance, taking in the splendor of his perfect shape. _"I wonder if he has a girlfriend. If not, it's a damn shame," _I thought to myself. _"Oh well, I guess I'll find out at lunch. Hopefully the answer is 'no'. I would be glad to fill that position…that and many OTHER positions…" _I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts, and made my way past the boy, and out the door.

I walked down the hallway to my locker, where I was meeting one of my friends. I set my bag on the floor and leaned my shoulder against the cool metal. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and began speaking to my friend. I was recapping the weekend events of Mike Newton's beach party. I was telling a funny story about Tyler Crowley when I saw the smile disappear from my friends face as her eyes glanced behind me and widened. I opened my mouth to question her, but before I could turn around or ask her what was wrong, someone was whispering in my ear.

"Hello, angel…"

It was the single most, devastatingly beautiful voice that I had ever heard. It was like silk over a delicious sea of velvet. I wanted to melt into that voice.

I began to turn my head to the voice, but before I could do anything else, I felt cool lips on my own. I opened my eyes in surprise. It was the bronze haired boy. And he was KISSING me?

He had his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I could smell the glorious sweetness of his skin. I closed my own eyes and surrendered to the kiss. I wrapped my own arms around his waist. He was so, hard; his body was almost like stone, _"Wow, he must LIVE at the gym" _I thought to myself.

**SLAM!**

I heard what sounded like books hitting the tile floor of the hallway behind me, but I was too occupied with my beautiful stranger at the moment. I mentally protested as I felt him break the kiss and look behind me. I opened my eyes and watched his dark golden eyes widen, _"Such a peculiar eye color…why didn't I notice it before?"_ I thought absentmindedly.

I was still staring at him when he looked back down at me. I tilted my head slightly and smiled, opening my mouth to speak, "Well, hello stranger. It's nice to meet you too."

He looked at my face with such a mask of anguish and confusion that I thought I had done something terribly wrong, like I ran over his dog or something. He twitched his nose in disgust and looked behind me again. In seconds, he grabbed my arms, pushing them hard, away from his waist. He shot down the hall in the direction of the loud sound. I turned in time to see him sprint around the corner past the scattered pile of abandoned books.

"Well what was THAT about, Kate? No one has been able to tear Edward away from Bella since he's been back. What did you DO?" I turned back to meet my friends face.

"What do you mean, Emily? I don't even know that boys name. He must have just been THAT attracted to me." I answered smugly and touched my fingers to my lips, still feeling his cool touch.

My friend shook her head in disbelief, "What do you mean, you don't know Edward Cullen? Have you been living under a rock, Kate?" Then she softened her face, coming to some sort of realization, "Ohhhhh, you came here right after Edward left last fall. You wouldn't know him or his family yet. It looks like you got an excellent introduction though!"

"…_Edward Cullen…"_ I sighed in my mind _"His name sounds a wonderful as his voice"_

"You got that right, Emily," I smiled and then frowned, "But, who is this Bella that you're talking about? Is she new too? What does she have to do with Edward?"

"Bella has been here since last year. Her and Edward had a fling for a while when she first got here, but then he and his family moved to Los Angeles last fall, right before you came. After Edward left she went totally zombie-like. I'm not surprised you didn't notice her around. A little dramatic if you ask me," My friend quipped, "But now he's back and they have been inseparable. You should see when they are apart. It's so pathetic how sad they look. Looks like they broke up or something, seeing as he up and kissed you like that!" Emily smiled and gently pushed my shoulder back in congratulations.

I smiled. I hoped Emily was right. I wanted Edward. I had a taste of the apple, and now I wanted the tree.

**A/N: Alrighty, hope you liked that! More to come soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 REWRITE!

**A/N:**

**Okay folks, here's the scoop: I decided to go back and slightly REWRITE chapter 5! Wait, don't hate me yet…I was inspired, and I think you all will like it! Bella is going to act a little bit differently than she did in the original and it will make the setting for chapter 6 a million times better. In the rewrite, you will get BOTH EPOV and BPOV!! Plus, a li'l-bit-o–Alice in the mix! So bear with me now, and just read!**

**And another thing, I came across a story similar to mine, that had a similar conniving character named 'Kate' as well, so for the sake of my story (and me not wanting readers to think I plagiarized, because I didn't) I am changing Kate's name to 'Rebecca'. It's a small world ain't it?? **

**Chapter 5**

**Edward POV**

"**BELLA**! Bella please listen to me! You don't understand, Bella, **PLEASE**! Talk to me!" I stared desperately through the thin pane of glass at the last person in the entire world that I would ever want to hurt. I could only see the side of her tear-streaked face. How much I wanted to look into those eyes and make her understand what had happened.

Bella whipped her head around, purposefully avoiding my gaze, as she backed her truck out of the parking spot. _"I could so easily stop that truck"_, I thought to myself. I could make her listen to me. I had to. Then I thought about where I was. _"Too many people might see. I can't ruin what my family has built here. I can't risk having to leave Bella again."_

I stood there with my hands on either side of my head as I watched her drive away, hearing the strained revving of the old truck as Bella pushed it to its limit. Its tires squealed as she threw it into drive. My thoughts were all I had in this moment, _"What have I done? Have I lost her forever? Will she ever let me explain how sorry I am? Will I…"_

I familiar voice shook me out of my thoughts. "_**FOLLOW HER EDWARD! GO! NOW!" **_Alice shouted in my mind. She must have seen what happened in a vision. I didn't hesitate. I bolted to my car as fast as I could at human speed. I put the keys into the ignition and felt the Volvo hum to life. I hit the gas and skidded out of the parking lot.

I turned out of the school and caught sight of the red truck as it slipped out of view. I stepped on the gas pedal hard to catch up with it…and with her. I guided my car around the curve that Bella's truck disappeared behind moments before. I was right behind her now. I could see her beautiful hair, tossing gently in the wind, and her eyes, angrily looking back at me her rearview mirror.

I followed Bella in her truck as she drove further down highway 101, where the trees grew thicker; hugging the road the further we went. The sky seemed to grow darker, holding the promise of rain. It was ironic how closely it resembled my mood. I watched the truck in front of me intently, willing it to stop.

As if by some miracle it heard me, the truck pulled sharply to the right and stopped. If it wasn't for my inhuman reflexes, I certainly would have not been able to stop in time. I pulled my car behind hers and waited. I watched Bella's small form open the cab door and step out. She was looking down at the ground with her arms crossed against her chest. I immediately jumped out of my car, preparing to run to her. At that precise moment, she looked up at me and I stopped. It was as if I was anchored to the ground. Her arms were now at her sides; hands balled into fists; knuckles white with tension. What stopped me though, were her eyes. They were red and swollen. She looked at me with such intensity it hurt. It hurt me to see those tears, knowing I caused them to fall.

"Bella, I…"

She waved one small hand through the air. "No, Edward. Stop. I refuse to listen to any excuse you have. I only stopped to tell you to leave me alone. I need some time to think about this. You need to turn around and go back home"

I chose my words and said them before she could stop me. "Bella, this is all misunderstanding! I didn't mean to kiss that girl!"

She closed her eyes and winced at my last few words. "You can't accidentally kiss someone, Edward. I'm surprised you didn't just tell me that her lips _**fell**_ on yours. At least THAT would have been a little more believable."

I mentally cursed myself. Bella actually thought I had done this on purpose. The worst part was the realization that it was my fault for breaking the trust between us all those months ago in the woods. I could hardly blame her for not believing me now. But the truth was that I loved her and there was no one that could take her place. I wanted her to know that. No, I _needed_ her to know that.

I couldn't wait a moment longer. I ran to her. I pulled her into my arms, tucking her head under my chin. I felt a strange sensation, like I couldn't breathe. It wasn't necessary for me, but I was gasping for quick bits of air. "Bella, it was all a mistake! I know I don't deserve your trust yet, after what I did last fall, but you have to know that I love you and no one else!"

The gasps were coming quicker and harder now. The thought that I might lose Bella from a careless mistake was unbearable. I could not lose her again and live like I had for those dark months. I tried to focus on Bella's scent, breathing her in. It calmed me. I relaxed, just content to hold her in my arms again.

With small grunt, I felt Bella separate herself from me. "No, no, no, NO! Edward, I won't let you do this. You CANNOT dazzle me into forgetting what you did!"

She was sobbing now, her sentences breaking into short bursts, "No, Edward…I won't forget…you can't!" She slammed the sides of her fists into my chest as hard as she could. I gently held her wrists, stopping her only because I thought she might injure herself. I deserved the aggression; that and much worse for the mistake I made. She eventually stopped resisting me and let her hands fall to her sides. She looked up at me again, this time there was no intensity, no anger; only pain and confusion.

"Bella…I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I made a huge mistake, one that I will hate myself for, for the rest of my existence…"

Bella cut me off before I could explain further. "Well, I guess you'd better get started on that." With those words she turned on her heel and walked away from me.

I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. My stomach churned and I felt sick. I was frozen in place at the shock of the last words she had spoken. I did nothing as I heard the rumble of the old truck, as I watched the stone expression on her face as she headed back to Forks.

**Bella POV**

I felt the engine of my old truck whine as I turned out of the school, but I didn't care. I wanted to get away from the all too familiar aching pain in my heart. At one point not so long ago, I thought I would never have to feel that pain again; especially by the one person who had caused it the first time.

I heard a screeching behind me and I looked back in the rearview mirror. _"Great, just wonderful" _I thought as I glared at the shiny silver Volvo. I pressed the gas pedal even harder, willing the ancient truck to move. I knew it was no match for the Volvo, but I wasn't going to give in. I watched my knuckles turn white as I gripped the steering wheel and pointed it in the direction of the 101 highway out of Forks, hoping my past would give up and turn around.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It seemed like I had been driving forever. I had let my mind wander to my surroundings, watching the rich green tree line grow denser and the sky fill with dark clouds, looming with the threat of rain. I wiped at my wet eyes with my sleeve, trying to hold back the tears, but they were always there, like the clouds above me with the promise of rain, threatening to fall. I looked behind me, aware that the Volvo had been following closely since I left Forks, and painfully conscious of the vampire inside it.

I tried to push back the painful images I had seen this morning, but my mind wouldn't let me.

_Edward, eyes closed, his lips pressing on the girls own, kissing her like he kissed me; holding her in his arms like he held me, while she wound her arms around his body, touching him lustfully like I had…_

I shook my head and blinked my eyes, willing the images away. How could he have done this to me? He broke my heart once, wasn't that enough? Was this meant to be a repeat of last fall when he told me he…he did not _want_ me? Maybe he didn't think that last time was effective enough…just using his words. Maybe he wants to _show_ me that he doesn't want me this time. I sobbed harder; my body shook with the force of it. I did not want to go through the pain I felt before, again. It had taken months to pull myself out of the sorry state I was in. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve again and took a deep breath. I would not do this again. I am going to be stronger this time.

I pulled the steering wheel hard to the right, coming to a skidding stop on the narrow shoulder. I looked in the rearview mirror again at the silver Volvo as it screeched to a halt, just inches from my truck. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was grateful for vampire reflexes.

I released my keys from the ignition and taking in the foreign silence around me. I reached for the door handle and watched my hand as it pushed the heavy door open, the sound of ancient metal groaning breaking the quiet. I set one foot after the other onto the pavement and slowly walked a few steps towards the silver car behind me. I felt the cold air around me and shivered as it lifted my hair around my head. I stared at my shoes, not daring look up for fear that I would start crying again. _"I am going to be strong about this"_ I told myself.

The second I stopped, I heard a door open and close and shoes softly patting the pavement in quick steps. He had been only a few feet in front of me when I noticed I could detect his wonderful scent. Invisible forces made me want to go to him; to wrap my arms around his waist and press my head into his chest. It made me angry that I could still want him after what he did. I uncrossed my arms and clenched my fists to my sides. My face was set in anger as I finally brought my eyes to his. He stopped cold when he saw me. Shock and concern were written all over his perfect face and his eyes overflowed with emotion. I didn't care.

I watched as his perfectly formed lips parted to speak. "Bella, I…"

I waved my hand through the air. "No, Edward. Stop. I refuse to listen to any excuse you have. I only stopped to tell you to leave me alone. I need some time to think about this. You need to turn around and go back home"

He moved his eyes quickly, looking down for a moment before meeting my gaze again. "Bella, this is all misunderstanding! I didn't mean to kiss that girl!" As he spoke, his golden topaz eyes pleaded with me to believe him. I thought of another time when he had looked at me like that, and I had hardly recovered the first time.

It felt as if I had acid on my tongue. "You can't accidentally kiss someone, Edward. I'm surprised you didn't just tell me that her lips _**fell**_ on yours. At least THAT would have been a little more believable."

He knitted his brow and took a deep breath. He looked way and ran one white hand through his bronze hair. Before I knew what was happening, I was overwhelmed with his sweet scent; making me dizzy and warm despite the chilly air and the cold stone arms around me. I felt Edwards's quick breathing, but thought that gasping was amore fitting description. I guessed it was the vampire equivalent to crying.

His perfect voice cracked. "Bella, it was all a mistake! I know I don't deserve your trust yet, after what I did last fall, but you have to know that I love you and no one else Bella!" I was still dizzy from being so close that I almost believed him. I pushed hard against his chest, my fingertips feeling the coolness from beneath his thin shirt. "No, no, no, NO! Edward, I won't let you do this. You CANNOT dazzle me into forgetting what you did!"

I was sobbing now, my sentences coming out in bursts, "No, Edward…I won't forget…you can't!" I slammed the sides of my fists into his chest as hard as I could. It hurt, but my heart hurt worse. I knew I couldn't make him feel pain like I felt, but it was too hard to resist trying. Edward gently grabbed my wrists as I writhed against him. Eventually, I let my hands fall to my sides in defeat. I looked up at him again, wanting some sort of answer other than 'It was all a mistake'. I wanted him to tell me the truth. He didn't _want_ me.

"Bella…I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I made a huge mistake, one that I will hate myself for, for the rest of my existence…"

I didn't get the answer I wanted, that I'd needed! I didn't want to be strung around. I wanted to get rid of my pain like ripping off a band-aid; quickly with as little pain as possible. But Edward hadn't done that. I felt my heart break a little more as I spoke the words that I knew would hurt.

"Well, I guess you'd better get started on that."

I turned as fast as I could towards my truck. I didn't listen to hear if he had followed me, I was trying to open my door and sit in the cab before I could break down in front of him again. I grabbed my keys with a shaky hand, shoving one into the ignition. I breathed a sigh of relief as the engine came to life. I took one more deep breath and turned the car back towards Forks. I made the long drive home, looking back only one time at the empty road behind me.

**Alice POV**

I was on my way to the second class of the day, walking near the front doors of the school. I weaved my way through the crowd of students, wondering why I hadn't seen Edward or Bella yet. I knew they had planned to meet near her locker, but I hadn't seen them there. I knew that's where they always met last year after her classes. I side stepped into a small nook on one of the hallway walls and looked around for anyone who might be watching. Confident I would not be interrupted, I searched my mind for a vision of the two of them in the future.

_Bella was crying, running out the front door of the school and into the parking lot… Edward was chasing after her at human speed, getting to her just as she had closed the door of her truck…Edward banging on the door's window, pleading with Bella to just listen to him…Bella driving away…Edward staring after her…_

I opened my eyes in disbelief. What could have happened? What didn't I see it? I stepped out of the nook into the hallway and looked around. I had to find Edward and tell him what I saw.

I heard a faint _SLAM_ I could only assume was made in a nearby hallway. I would never have heard it, had I not had vampire hearing. I began to make my way towards the sound when I saw a distraught Bella run past me down an intersecting hallway. She hadn't even seen me. I was getting ready to follow her when I heard a female voice coming from the direction Bella had come from. She was saying something ridiculous about Edward and a girl named Rebecca.

"Did you see that? Edward just went up to Rebecca and _kissed_ her! Full on the mouth and everything! I guess Bella and Edward AREN'T back together. Did you SEE Bella's face when she saw Edward and Rebecca? It was _priceless_! I didn't even know Edward knew anything about Rebecca, this being his first day back and everything…"

"_What?"_ I thought, _"Edward kissing another girl? There is no way he would have. I never saw this happening in any of my visions…"_ The girl stopped talking and her eyes widened in embarrassment when she saw me walk by, obviously ashamed that she had been caught gossiping by about Edward by his own sister. I gave her a quick glare and made my way to the front doors of the school to follow Bella.

I felt a _whoosh_ and turned to see Edward, also unaware of my presence, run past. I watched as he shoved himself into the front door of the school, the old material shaking with the force. I watched my vision play out in real life; Bella crying, running….Edward following, pleading…Bella driving away, Edward just standing there…

Why was he just standing there! He needed to get in his car and follow her! But no, he was standing there, feeling sorry for himself as the woman he loved ran away from him. I shouted as loud as I could in my mind, "_**FOLLOW HER EDWARD! GO! NOW!"**_

Edward shifted his head, letting me know the message came across loud and clear. He bolted to his car and peeled out of the parking lot after Bella, who had already left. As soon as I saw him go, I searched my mind for another vision of Edward's future.

I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I saw in my mind. I had seen Edward in the future, but not matter how hard I looked, I could not see Bella…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So??? What do ya think? Do you like it better than the original? I wanted to write the story this way beacause it will set up my futures chapter quite nicely. Plus, some folks thought that Bella should be way more pissed off. So I put myself in Bella's shoes and thought about how I would feel, and it was pretty obvious to me how the story SHOULD be played out. **

**So readers, in the words of Rod Stewart..."Everything I do, I do it for you!!" Haha! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N****: Well folks, sorry about the wait! This chapter has been ready and typed since THURSDAY. I went online to post it and guess what?? FanFic locked my account b/c of the Authors Note from a few days ago! Something about no auth notes for chapters…blah blah blah…BS!! Well anyway, here is the story….sorry for the foul mood…I hated to keep you guys waiting!**

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

I sat on my bed with my knees tucked under my chin. The sobs that rocked my body had subsided, replaced by the occasional quick intake of air and a few sniffles. I wiped my cheek across my knee, drying the last remaining tears. I took a deep breath. I smelled the unmistakable scent of burning food, and thought about Charlie downstairs. He probably got hungry and decided not to bother me. He didn't do to well with tears.

Charlie had been home when I burst into the house earlier. I had been sobbing uncontrollably then. I was surprised I had even made it home. The rain was hard enough to drive through, but paired with eyes filled with tears, it was almost impossible. Charlie had called to me when I came in, but I was already halfway up the stairs. He had knocked on the door to ask what was wrong, but I sharply told him to mind his own business. I felt kind of bad about that now, seeing as he was going to starve or worse because he was afraid to bother me.

I repositioned my legs, setting my feet on the floor. I looked out the window at the near dark sky as the dark silhouettes of the forest swayed gently in the light breeze. It had gotten pretty late and I hadn't even noticed. I looked away from the window and headed toward my bedroom door. I stopped on the way to glimpse at my reflection in the dresser mirror. I pressed my fingers to the place right under my eyes. They were looking better now; not nearly as red as they had been in the rearview mirror of my truck. I smoothed my hair with my fingers and tugged on the bottom of my shirt. '_That's as good as I'm going to get_,' I thought to myself.

I made my way down the stairs and wrinkled my nose. Whatever Charlie burnt must be torched by now. I walked into the kitchen and tracked down the source. I walked to the sink and stared at the ruined skillet. There was a perfect imprint of a slice of bread, smack dab in the middle. I looked around, confused, until I saw the syrup and powdered sugar sitting on the counter. Why Charlie had decided to make french toast for dinner was beyond my area of comprehension.

"Sorry about that," Charlie called from the living room, "I couldn't find anything else that I knew how to make," he paused, "I used to cook french toast for you when you were little. As you can tell, I'm a little out of practice."

I grinned and lifted up the newly branded metal. I guess it's the thought that counts. "It's okay dad. I should have gotten dinner started a while ago," that is if I wasn't bent over myself in anguish. I frowned at the thought of the days events. It'd all been too much, and I was glad to occupy myself with a mundane task to take my mind of things. I started pulling various cooking materials out of their respective hiding spots and placed them on the counter.

"Bella," I jumped, Charlie was standing on the opposite side of the counter now. I had been so focused I didn't even notice him walk up.

"Yeah dad?" I answered indifferently, still moving around the kitchen.

"I heard you come in today. I…I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Charlie was looking at me intently. I stopped moving and turned to him. By the look in his eyes, I could tell how worried he was. No doubt afraid that I was gong to go catatonic on him again.

"I'm _fine_ now, dad," I lied, "Don't worry. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. You didn't deserve it," I said apologetically. And I was serious; I felt bad about it. Charlie just stared at me, unconvinced. I smiled as big of a smile as I could muster, "Really Charlie, I'm okay now."

Charlie looked at me with a side long glance, trying to see any flaws in my facade. He finally smiled back, "You had me worried there, Bells," his smile faded, "Just know that you can always talk to me about _anything_, okay?"

I stifled a laugh. If only I could talk to Charlie about anything. Somehow I didn't think that he would hear my vampire and werewolf issues without sending me to a mental ward.

"It's alright dad, I know. Just please promise me you will never try to cook for yourself again, okay?" I joked, and went back to making dinner. Charlie walked back to the living room and un-muted whatever game he was watching. For the next half hour I just let myself be absorbed by what I was doing. Charlie and I sat through dinner with no more talk about the days events. I was glad for it. I didn't want to break open fresh wounds.

Charlie went back to the living room and I cleared the table, putting the last few dishes in the dishwasher. I headed up the stairs, "Goodnight, dad," I called. I listened for a response. When I didn't hear anything, I just assumed the game he was watching had gotten intense. I walked into my room, grabbed my PJ's and made my way across the hall. I made sure to take a long shower. I wanted to make this day as long as possible. I was going to have an even longer one tomorrow. _'No,'_ I thought, _'I am not going to think about any of that right now.'_ I pushed any more thoughts of the day to the back of mind.

I finished my shower and climbed out. I tilted my head watched my reflection in the mirror as I combed through my hair. Edward had always told me how beautiful I was. I always dismissed him, thinking that anyone as gorgeous as him could never think of someone like me as beautiful. It turns out I was right. _'Stop it,'_ I told myself. If I was going to make it through tomorrow, or even _tonight_, I needed to quit beating up on myself and toughen up.

I pulled on my tee-shirt and shorts, grabbed my stuff, and headed back to my bedroom. I turned the doorknob and stepped inside. I felt along the wall for the light switch and flipped it on.

"GAH!" I almost screamed, throwing most of what was in my hands up into the air, "What are you _doing_ here? You practically gave me a heart attack!" I crossed my arms as scowled at the beautiful black haired vampire sitting neatly on my bed. I didn't move and just stared at her.

Alice parted her perfectly formed lips to speak, "Bella, I need to talk to you. It's about Edward,"

I waved my hands at her, "Nope, no way, Alice. I _just_ got done crying over this," I cautioned, "And I am _not_ going to start again."

Alice stood, making her way over to my side of the room. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Bella, you don't know how upset he is," she pursed her lips, "He is just sitting up in his room with the lights off, staring at the window. He has been like that _all_ afternoon."

She was worried about _him_? He was the guilty party here! I clenched my fists, "Do you even know what he _did_, Alice? He…he _kissed_ another girl!

Alice placed her small white hands on my shoulders, "Yes, Bella, I _do_ know what happened. What I _don't_ know is _why_. I tried to talk to Edward but he won't speak to me, not even Carlisle! All I saw was a vision of Edward chasing you out of the parking lot, and then I actually _saw_ him chasing you. You both flew by me in the hall! After that, I heard some girls talking who saw what Edward did. It _had_ to be a mistake, I am sure of it. There is no _way_ that Edward would ever _want_ kiss another girl on purpose, Bella! He loves you! You should just _see_ him. He is a total mess. I haven't seen him this bad since last fall…"

I winced. I was just getting over the events of last fall. I crossed my arms and backed away from Alice grip. I walked over to the window and pressed my forehead to the cool surface, "You didn't see the kiss, Alice," I breathed into the glass. She hadn't seen how Edward held that girl, or how he kissed her. "Besides, you would _think_ that he would be able to _tell_ it wasn't _me_," I added, reminding Alice of their vampire advantages.

"Ughh!" Alice said, smacking the bed in frustration, "Bella, why don't you open your eyes! Do you remember _anything_ that happened over the last month? Italy, the Volturi? Does _any_ of that ring a bell?" I turned toward her. Her beautiful face was twisted in frustration. "Bella, can you recall _why_ we flew halfway across the world and faced the vampire royal family and their underlings?" She waited a moment while she searched my face, "Edward wanted to _die_, Bella. He wanted to die because he thought you were _dead._"

"Oh," was all I could muster. I looked down at my shoes.

"Oh, is right." Her face softened then, as she took my hands in hers. "Bella, don't you think it would be odd if Edward went through _all_ that only to _betray_ you in the end? Can't you see why I think there is more to it?"

"I guess," I replied. Alice rolled her eyes and dropped my hands. I spoke before she could say anything else, "I _guess_ I know he wouldn't do it on purpose, but it hurt, Alice, to see him like that with someone else. I've always felt in the back of my mind that I wasn't good enough for someone like Edward and that it was just a matter of time before he picked someone else..." I trailed off.

"I give up!" Alice said as she threw her hands up in the air, "You two are _impossible_, going on about yourselves like you do! All I hear from Edward is how he thinks he doesn't deserve you, and now I hear the same nonsense from _you_! Seriously, you both need to tone the masochism down a notch."

"It's easy to have such great confidence when you're _perfect_, Alice," I scoffed.

Alice understood the jest and narrowed her eyes at me, "Listen to me, you _are_ perfect. You are _perfect_ for Edward. I have been living with him for over _50_ years, and I have never, not _once_, seen him as happy as when he is with you. That makes our entire family happy in turn," she said, holding her hand to her chest, "It says a lot about the type of person _you_ are, Bella. We all love you for who _you_ are."

I could have cried if I thought I had any tears left. Instead, I pulled Alice into a hug. If there was one person who I counted as a true friend and sister, it would be Alice.

"Okay, Alice. I'll go see him," I mumbled into her shoulder.

Alice bounced away from me and hopped a few times, "Yes! I _knew_ you would!"

I laughed quietly, "Of _course_ you did, Alice."

Before I knew it, she was digging around my closet, huffing and puffing about my apparel selections, complaining that I really needed more Dior in my life. I laughed to myself. Some things would _never_ change…

**EPOV**

She hated me. Bella _hated_ me. I replayed the conversation over and over in my mind,

"_No, Edward…I won't forget…you can't!" She slammed the sides of her fists into my chest as hard as she could. I gently held her wrists, stopping her only because I thought she might injure herself. I deserved the aggression; that and much worse for the mistake I made. She eventually stopped resisting me and let her hands fall to her sides. She looked up at me again, this time there was no intensity, no anger; only pain and confusion._

"_Bella…I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I made a huge mistake, one that I will hate myself for, for the rest of my existence…"_

_Bella cut me off before I could explain further. "Well, I guess you'd better get started on that." With those words she turned on her heel and walked away from me._

I sat on the floor, leaning against the large window in my bedroom. I stared out from the fading darkness of the space, to the river below as it sparkled with the light of the setting sun. I had been sitting here for hours now, just watching and thinking about Bella and how I had hurt her. How could I have been so careless? What was I thinking, assuming that she would just accept my words after everything I had done to her, and not just recently? I had lied to her over and over when I left her in the woods, telling her that I didn't love her, thinking it would keep her safe and happy. She had just started to trust me again since I came back, and now I had ruined it. I had single-handedly destroyed any chance I had at making Bella happy. Why did my good intentions always blow up in my face? I did not deserve Bella, and she did not deserve to be treated like she had been. She was my angel. I never wanted to see her heart broken again, and I certainly did not want to be the cause.

I heard a knock, and then, "Edward?" It was Alice. She had been checking on me since she got home earlier in the afternoon. I could see in her thoughts that she had witnessed what happened this morning. I knew she was only trying to help, but I was in no mood to listen to anyone.

"Go _away_, Alice," I called.

"Come on, you need to talk with someone. You can't just bottle it up! Besides, you are _killing_ Jasper," She pleaded.

"Yes, I can. Tell Jasper I'm sorry. Go away," I picked up the stereo remote and pressed play, turning the volume up as loud as it would go. I closed my eyes and let the music wash over me.

"_**You can't hide forever**__!"_ Alice shouted in her mind. I didn't respond and waited for her the leave. I didn't need anyone to talk to, I already knew what did and I didn't want anyone trying to make me feel better. I deserved to be miserable.

Another knock. I ignored it this time and tried to turn up the volume. One more knock, more urgent this time. I groaned and hit mute, "What _is_ it Alice? I already _told_ you, I _don't_ want to talk!"

"It's not Alice, Edward, its Carlisle," He called through the door.

I took a deep breath and stared back at the river, "I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I am not in the mood to talk to anyone right now."

"Alice is right you know," he said, "But I understand. Just promise me you _will_ talk with one of us soon."

I exhaled sharply, "Fine, I promise, just not right now."

"Alright then," Carlisle said quietly. I heard him walk away, and I pointed the remote in the direction of the stereo and pressed play.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

I stared out the window, watching as the sun fell below the trees, giving the day away to twilight. For the past hour I had been trying to figure out why I had not recognized that the human I kissed was not Bella. I just didn't understand it. I had never been so dazed that I lost my heightened senses, especially when it came to Bella. Is it possible that I just had not been paying attention?

I frowned and banged the back of my head into the wall, leaving a noticeable hole. _"Damn it,"_ I thought, feeling the broken sheetrock. Esme won't be pleased about that. I pulled myself up and walked to my couch. I sat in the middle and stretched my arms across the back, focusing my gaze to a spot of the ceiling. I took a deep breath. I could still detect Bella's intoxicatingly sweet scent, even though she hadn't been her for at least a week. She was still on house arrest per Charlie's orders. I wondered uneasily how long until it would be until her scent faded completely, or if I would ever have it again, right in front of me…

_Knock, knock _

I scowled at the interruption. "This had _better_ be good, Alice. What is it _now_?" I called.

There was no answer at first, and then, "Edward, it's not Alice," I heard the familiarly angelic voice call from the other side of the door, "It's…" I leaped from the couch and flung open the door, settling my eyes on the most beautiful vision I had ever seen, "…Bella."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! A chapter for you! Finally! I hope, hope, HOPE you liked it…if not, well, you suck . No matter what you think, I want to know, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

Any who, the next chapter, Chapter 7, is done, finito, ready to go. I think it's the best one yet; definitely the most fun to write by far. But, I will wait a while to put it up…got to tease ya'll a little. I'm not _that_ easy! Is waiting a few hours easy? Haha!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well ladies and gents, here is Chapter 7! Some of you will find that your demads were answered...just read to see what I mean :)**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews for chapter 6! I enjoyed reading them! SO, enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!! It keeps me going!!**

**-nikkchikk**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I slowly opened the car door and stepped out in front of the Cullen home. I heard, and _felt_, a low pulsating beat coming from the house. I turned to Alice with a look of confusion, "What's going _on_ in there?"

"_That_," Alice scoffed, "Would be my idiotic brother," she said as she shook her head, "He is throwing a temper tantrum, but instead of yelling and stomping on the floor, he has his stereo on full blast. Rosalie and Emmet couldn't take the noise. They left an hour or so ago."

I leaned on the car door and looked up at the enormous white mansion. I swallowed and ground my teeth. What was I going to say to Edward when I saw him? Was I going to melt like putty in his capable hands, or was I going to make him grovel at my feet? I was torn between my love for him and my anger over what he did. I was seriously starting to question listening to Alice and her stupid ideas.

I followed Alice up the wide porch steps and stepped through the front door into the foyer. The music was loud outside, but it was almost unbearable inside. It was a piano piece, beautiful but immensely heartbreaking. I wondered absently if Edward had written it himself. I held my hands to my human ears and winced. No wonder Emmet and Rosalie left.

Alice began leading me to the stairs, motioning for me to follow, but my feet were glued to the floor. I chewed my lip unconsciously. Alice smiled and positioned herself in front of me. "You'll be fine," She mouthed, not attempting to scream over the music. I wouldn't have been able to hear her anyway. She stepped behind me and I could feel her cold hands through the thin material of my shirt as they made contact with my back. Pushing gently, Alice directed me up the stairs and down the hall, right to _his_ door. She gave me quick thumbs up and knocked on the door. I turned to scold her, but she had already disappeared.

I ran my hands along my outfit in a last ditch attempt to make myself look somewhat desirable. Still, I was glad there had not been much time to go along with Alice's plan to shop for a new 'make Edward salivate' wardrobe, much to Alice's despair. She had managed to, as she put it, 'throw something together with such limited, sorry choices.' She had found a blue satin, sleeveless tunic and paired it with simple grey shorts. I showered and went for the minimalist effect, just layering on a coat of mascara to brighten my tired eyes. She tried to style my hair, but I refused, throwing it into a neat ponytail. When Alice cast one of her infamous pouts at me, I smiled and explained that seeing Edward was going to be stressful enough, and I didn't want to be worrying that my perfectly styled hair was out of place.

I heard the music soften and then a musical, yet frustrated voice called, "This had _better_ be good, Alice. What is it _now_?"

I swallowed again, "It's not Alice, Edward. It's…"

The door flew open, startling me, "…Bella," I finished.

Edward stood in the door frame, still as a statue, staring at me intently. I took in his appearance as he did so. He was more disheveled than I had ever seen him, his perfect bronze hair was going every which way, and his shirt was stretched and wrinkled. I even thought I saw a few white flecks in his hair. Despite this, he looked like a god more than ever, like some kind of fallen angel. I looked at his face and was drawn to his dark, golden eyes. They appeared tortured and apologetic, and as angry as I was, it stung to see the pain in them. I bit my lip and looked away.

"Bella," he breathed. I still didn't look at him. If I did I was sure my angry façade would crumble. I was _going_ to be mad; I had every right to be.

"I…I didn't think you ever wanted to see me again…" he said quietly.

I focused my gaze on a random object in Edwards's room. I crossed my arms not daring my body to betray how much I wanted his arms around me, "_I_ didn't think I did either," I said listlessly, "but apparently you have something to explain to me." I motioned my head down the hall towards Alice's room.

"Oh," He whispered.

"Yeah," I added, shuffling my foot.

Edward gently squeezed my shoulders and took my face in his hands. "I am deeply sorry. I was a fool to hurt you like that. You must understand that it was all a mistake…I…I don't know how else to explain it, I am so _profoundly_ sorry," He managed say.

'_No, no, No!'_ I thought as I felt my eyes welling up. I was not supposed to cry! I was supposed to be mad, _really_ mad. My _boyfriend_ kissed another girl!

"Who was she Edward? Why HER?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I…I don't know," He mumbled, hanging his head.

I was astonished, no, make that _livid_, "What do you _mean_, you don't know?!" I shouted, "You were _kissing _her, _touching _her," I twisted my face in disgust at the memory, "Forgive me, but since when did it become socially acceptable to _make-out _with strangers?"

He looked at me pleadingly, pain and sorrow radiating from him, "Please, can we sit down? I want to explain it to you. I don't understand it fully myself, Bella, which makes it all the more infuriating."

I didn't say a word as I glided past Edward to the black leather couch. Edward followed and sat next to me. I rested my hands in my lap as I waited for his explanation. _'This should be good,'_ I thought acerbically.

I heard him inhale slowly, and then he began, "I was thinking about you all through class Bella. I was imagining your face in my mind, going over every detail over and over. All I could think about was getting out of that classroom and finding you. By the time the bell rang, I was so saturated with these thoughts that I wasn't paying attention. I ran to my locker where we were going to meet after class. I thought I saw _you_ there. I thought it was _your_ beautiful brown hair and _your_ back that was facing me. The next thing I knew, I was looking up, confused because you were standing yards away from me, when you were supposed to be in my arms. It wasn't until I breathed again, and looked down that I realized the horrible mistake I had made," He was kneeling on the ground in front of me now, his hands surrounding mine, "Please Bella, I am begging you to understand, to believe me. I don't ever want to lose you again!"

I looked at him thoughtfully. His eyes were so full of remorse that I _wanted_ to believe that my perfect Edward could actually make such a huge _mistake_, "How is that possible Edward? Your abilities…wouldn't they have given it away?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "That's what infuriates me so much. I wasn't paying attention and being careless. I had _never_ seen a girl at school who resembled you so similarly. I didn't think that it would be anyone but you. I didn't even give it a second thought that I had stopped breathing and tuned out others thoughts. All I was thinking of was getting to _you_, Bella; you and ONLY you." He rested his head on my lap and was gasping for air, like he had when we were alone on the road.

Could what he was saying really be true? Could he really be so caught up in his fantasies that he actually _forgot_ to breath? I thought back to what Alice had told me earlier about everything Edward and I had gone through after we had separated. I remembered the times I had knowingly put myself in danger just to hear his voice, ultimately causing Edward to offer himself to the mercy of the Volturi. We had both more than proved that we could not live without the other. Maybe Alice was right. Would Edward _really_ have betrayed me after everything we had gone through? I looked at him and said the words that I thought I'd never say again,

"I love you, Edward"

His head snapped up. He looked into my eyes with an expression of pure confusion and wonder, "What?" he whispered.

"I said, I love you Edward", I repeated.

He tilted his head to the side, looking at me like I was from another planet. "You _do_? I mean, I love you too!" he managed.

Quick as lightning, Edward swept me into his arms and brought his lips to mine. They were just as I remembered them; cool and firm, but remarkably gentle, and completely amazing. He kissed me deeply. It was a welcomed gesture that I was more than happy to return. He moved from my lips and nestled his nose into my collarbone and I shivered. "Nothing makes me happier to know that you still feel the same way about me. I thought I had lost you again," He whispered, "I will do everything in my power to make it up to you."

I pressed my head to his, taking in his sweet scent, "I still love you, and I will always love you. I can understand why it happened now, but it doesn't mean that it didn't hurt," I explained as he tensed, tightening his grip on my body, "It really hurt to see you…kissing that…that girl. I felt my heart breaking. After everything you said this morning…when I saw you kissing that girl…I just couldn't believe it."

I watched the creases form around his eyes and forehead as he listened, closing his eyes tightly, "Bella, you will never understand the horror I felt when I realized that it wasn't you. If vampires could hurl, I would have done it right then and there."

I smiled, "That bad, was it?"

"Absolutely awful," he blanched.

I grinned. He looked at me sheepishly and shot me my favorite crooked smile, "I really am sorry. It was so _stupid_ of me. I know I hurt you. I will spend _forever_ trying to make it up to you…If you'll have me."

I put a finger to his lips, "Shhh, I know you're sorry. I had a little talk with Alice before, and she helped my to see your side of it, well, the ridiculousness anyway." I trailed my finger from his lips to his chin, and traced his jaw. He closed his eyes and smiled.

He looked intrigued, "And what did she say?"

"Well, she reminded me how much we both have invested in being with each other. Do you realize we both came near…" I swallowed hard, "…near to _killing_ ourselves to end the pain of being apart?"

Edward frowned, obviously not liking to be reminded of our darker times, "Yes, I do…" he whispered.

"Well, she also told me about how you were before and after we were together," I smiled, "She said, and I quote, _'I had never, not once, seen Edward as happy as he is with you, Bella.'_ She also told me you had never shown any interest in any other female, human _or_ vampire in the 50 years she has known you, and that _'It would be kind of strange if he started to play the field __**now**__.'_

Edward looked at the door for a split second and returned his gaze to me. He flashed a brilliant smile, "She is absolutely right, you know," he said, "But now I feel horrible. I snapped at her every time she wanted to talk, and here she brought my angel to me," he trailed, kissing my lightly on my forehead. I took a deep breath and felt my head grow lighter by the second. Much more and it would float away.

"You _should_ thank her, Edward. Alice is ultimately the reason that I came to see you tonight." I grinned wickedly, "_Although_, it might have just been that the ear-splitting music was getting on her nerves, and she needed _someone_ to pull you out of your brooding."

Edward let out a low growl and smoothly flipped me onto my back. I could feel the cool leather on my bare shoulders. He hovered over me for a moment, and then leaned his face over mine, "Is that the _only_ reason you came to see me?" he pouted as he spoke, making sure every breathy syllable landed directly in my face. I felt dizzy again. I could feel my lips curl involuntarily into a ludicrous smile. Edward let out a small chuckle, "I thought so."

I scowled, managing to get a few words out before Edward left me totally incapacitated, "No fair, Edward," I pouted as I crossed my arms over my chest, "I told myself that I would _not_ be dazzled by you tonight."

He smiled mischievously and softly kissed the place next to my mouth, tracing my jaw with his lips. When he came to the point of my chin, he let his nose draw and invisible line, _blissfully_ slow, down the length of my neck. I felt cool lips kiss the hollow there, following the natural path of my collar bone to my bare shoulder. He kissed there once and brought his face back to mine. I searched his eyes and it didn't take more than a millisecond to see the love in them. He smiled again. I was pretty sure that I had lost my resolve, not that I was complaining. I smiled back, admitting defeat. I wrapped my arms around Edward and brought my lips to his. I was not as gentle as he was, I was greedy. I need him. I needed him close, all around me, overwhelming my senses. I wanted to claim him. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to me. I could feel his hands running the length of my side, beginning at my shoulder, fingertips brushing the skin covering my ribs. I could feel him encircle my waist with his hands as he slid one just under the hem of my shirt. His cool hand grazed over my stomach and over to my side, gripping my ribs possessively. I could feel his thumb brush just under my breast, sending me over the edge, I moaned in expectant pleasure and kissed him harder. I never wanted him to stop.

"Bella…" Edward groaned. He pressed his forehead to mine. I should have known this would be hard for him.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"Don't be. I'm the one who encouraged it. I should be the one apologizing," he murmured.

I smiled, "I'm sure I wasn't stopping you."

Edward growled playfully again and kissed me quick and hard on the lips. He sat up on the couch and lifted me up with him.

"What am I going to do with you, my little siren? Your lure is so potent and powerful, but it will be the death of me if I ever hurt you," He teased.

I laughed and laid my head in his lap, "I guess one of us has to have self control," I smiled, "But it will have to be you. Restraint isn't one of my strengths when it comes to you."

Edward's body shook lightly as he laughed, "And here I thought I could depend on _you_!"

I began to laugh again but a yawn betrayed me. I felt Edward shift as he leaned to look at the clock. "Bella, you're tired. It's late. I should be getting you home."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm not that tired," Another yawn.

"Yes you are. Come on."

In one smooth movement, Edward swept me into his arms and carried me through the open door. "By the way Bella, how did you get out of jail? I thought you were grounded for life?"

I smiled, "You'll have to thank Alice for that, too." I remembered how Alice had left my room as soon as she had picked out my outfit and ran to knock on the front door. Charlie had answered. Poor dad; he was no match for Alice's cunning. Alice had convinced Charlie that she desperately needed my help with some school project. In a matter of minutes, she had me off the hook, but only for one night. She had to make him _think_ he had the upper hand. With that, Alice had skipped up the stairs and had me out the door and on my way to Edward.

**A/N:**** You like?? I love this chapter. SO fun. What did I tell you? Edward and Bella are back together. Did you really think I would torture you like that? ExB forever!**

**OH, to answer any questions about Alice's vision in chapter 5, I would just like to say that it was accurate. At the time, Bella did not see herself with 'cheater Edward'. Therefore, Alice would not have seen Bella in **_**Edwards's**_** future. I am POSITIVE the vision has changed by now. Who knows? Maybe I'll throw a little Alice POV in the coming chapters to prove it. It won't be so long next time, Promise!**


	8. Chapter 8 Confrontation

**A/N:**** Okay! Finally! I think I am really getting somewhere with this plot! I have the next chapter outlined and ready to go, and I can't wait to start it. I know it has been taking a ridiculously long time between chapters, but they take me a couple days to write and then I have to read over them to make sure I've got everything the way I want it. SO if there is a little gap in between postings, it is only so that story is awesome for YOU guys! Enjoy and REVIEW!! **

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the glorious sensation of two wonderfully cool arms wrapped around my body. I stretched my arms above my head and rolled toward the vampire those arms belonged to. I could sense his close proximity to my face before I even opened my eyes. I smiled. 'Edward,' I cooed,

As if I wasn't dazzled already, Edward pushed me over the edge of reality when he spoke, "Good morning, Angel." I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by his smiling face.

"Good morning to you too," I yawned. I heard Edward stifle a laugh. I was immediately horrified, "What is it?" I questioned, smoothing my sleep tousled hair, then holding my hand to my mouth, "Does my breath smell?"

Edward chuckled again, "Never. You always look beautiful and _smell_ absolutely _glorious_," he beamed, "It was just that I was not surprised to see you yawn. You had a very…busy night."

I didn't speak, only tilting my head and knitting my eyebrows together.

Edward was still grinning ear to ear, "Well, you were _very_ talkative last night," he explained, "I thought you would quit at some point, but I was wrong."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Of course I would embarrass myself like that.

"So what was I saying?" I asked.

His smile grew wider, "Good things. I enjoyed them _very_ much."

I huffed in frustration. This wasn't fair. "Oh I bet you did," I pouted. I could imagine what I had said during the night to plaster a grin like that on Edwards face. Suddenly, I realized I really didn't want to hear a play-by-play of what my humiliating subconscious had vocalized throughout the night. I tossed my sheets to the side and walked purposefully to my dresser to grab my clothes and toiletries. As I focused on the task at hand, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and a cool skin rest against my ear.

"Are you sure you don't want to know what you said?" Edward teased, gently lifting my hair. I felt his icy cold breath and shivered as he lightly kissed my neck. I grinned.

"I'm pretty sure you heard enough for the both of us," I chided softly.

I felt the low chuckle in his chest as he held me to his body, "Fine. Have it your way," he said casually. He released me and went back to my bed. I looked back at him and raised my eyebrow. He was sitting up with his hands behind his head, that same ridiculous smile on his face. He closed his eyes, "I just didn't know _those_ feelings about me were _quite_ so strong."

In that moment, I was absolutely positive that all the blood in my body had flown straight to my face. My theory was confirmed when I heard Edward burst into a fit of laughter. I crossed my arms again and set my jaw, looking straight at him, daring him to make one more sound.

"I…I'm sorry…I don't mean to laugh," Edward managed between gasps of air, "It's just that, I have never seen you turn such a dark shade of red before!"

"Ugh," I whined, "You are worse than Emmett when it comes to my human defects."

"Bella," he said smoothly, making his way over to me, "You don't have any human defects," He leaned down and kissed my lips softly, "I was just teasing you."

I looked Edward in the eyes and gave him a half smile, "I know you were. I'm just embarrassed because I am pretty sure I know those feelings you heard. They aren't exactly G rated."

Edward grinned and I could feel myself blush again, "Oh?"

I rolled my eyes again and lightly pushed Edwards shoulder as I prepared to walk to the bathroom. "Don't kid. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I could tell by that silly grin on you face when I woke up. You don't just smile like _that_ when I only say your name." I heard him laugh again as I made my way across the hall.

I sped through my shower and stepped out. I studied my reflection in the mirror as I ran my fingers through my hair. I really didn't feel like hauling out the hairdryer this morning. _"Where was Alice when I needed her?"_ I thought to myself. I shrugged and decided on letting it dry naturally. I secured half of it with a barrette and admired my handy work. I dressed quickly and hurried back to Edward.

"Wow," he breathed as I entered the room, closing the door behind me "You look _stunning_."

I dismissed his complements and finished getting dressed and ready for school. I gasped as cold hands brought my face to his. I felt the chill of his lips as they pressed themselves onto mine. I was eager to return the gesture. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, feeling the earth spin as my thin grasp on reality slipped. I was in heaven. I pulled him down to the bed. I wondered regretfully when he would put up his boundaries and stop, but he hadn't yet. I raked my hands through his hair as his body hovered above mine. I could feel his hand on my waist as it traveled to my hip. I groaned in delight as his finger traced just under the band of my jeans. On impulse, I grabbed his hips and forced them to my own. I smiled and blushed as I felt his body's response to my sudden desires. I only enjoyed it for a moment before the boundaries were redrawn. Edward was already up and across the room.

"Bella," He scolded.

"What?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what," he challenged.

I smiled, "Oh, _that_?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, "_That_ is payback."

I watched in delight as Edward jaw dropped. I took a sidelong glance at him and winked, smirking as I skipped out of the room heading downstairs to make myself breakfast.

I poured a bowl of cereal and opened the fridge for the jug of milk. I closed the door and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw a sullen Edward standing behind it

"That _really_ wasn't fair," he pouted.

"Aww," I cooed, kissing him lightly, "I'm sorry, but neither was teasing me. I guess this means we're both even now, huh."

"I guess it does," he agreed, smiling my crooked smile.

I laughed lightly, "Well okay then, now that the war is over, can we call a truce?"

Edward kissed my forehead, "Deal."

I finished my breakfast quickly and rinsed my bowl in the sink. As I set it aside to dry, I began to think about what I was going to have to deal with today. It had been almost 24 hours since all the drama happened. The whole school must have heard by now. I could just imagine all the whispering and pointing I was going to have to deal with throughout the day. I chewed anxiously on my lip.

"What is it Bella?" I heard Edward ask as we settled into the Volvo.

I turned my head nervously, "Just thinking," I said softly.

"Yes I can see that," He pointed out, "But what about?"

I chewed my lip again, "All the stares I'm going to get from the witnesses of yesterday's events."

Edward shook his head knowingly, "Oh."

"Yeah," I agreed

"Bella, you don't need to worry about it," Edward reassured, "I will be with you most of the day."

"Except for first hour," I added sullenly. I crossed my arms and looked out the window as the scenery whizzed by. I felt Edwards hand on my thigh.

"It will be alright," he promised, "I will meet you in front of your classroom as soon as first hour is over," He paused, "No mistakes this time." He squeezed my knee.

I turned and smiled at him timidly, "Deal," I agreed.

We pulled into the school lot in no time, and Edward claimed his usual spot. He hopped out of the car and sped over to my side gracefully, opening the door and offering his hand. I accepted it and stepped out. I looked around and was pleasantly surprised the see that most of the student body had moved into the building. Edward smiled and reached for my hand as we walked towards the school. As we reached the front doors, two younger female students gasped and moved close together as we passed. I bit the inside of my cheek. Edward and I glided through the lobby of the school, only to be greeted by abrupt silence and stares from some clusters of students. I could feel Edward's hand tighten around mine as he whipped his head around. I followed his gaze to a particular group of girls huddled together whispering and staring at us. Edward stared back intently and let out a barely audible growl. A few of the girls' eyes widened and they scurried away.

"What did they say Edward," I asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter," he grumbled, "_They_ don't matter. I love you" He turned and kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled and returned the kiss.

"Edward! Bella!" the familiar, energetic vampire called, "Wait for me!"

"Hey, Alice," I greeted, mimicking her smile. The girl was infectious when it came to moods.

Edward smiled too, "Good morning, Alice."

"So how _are_ we this morning?" Alice pried, looking back and forth between us, "Is everything back to normal," she laughed musically, "Or as normal as things _can_ be anyway?"

Edward opened his mouth to reply, but I spoke before he could, "Definitely," I smiled at him, "Everything is wonderful."

Edward returned the smile with an even bigger one and a soft kiss on the lips, "Couldn't be better," He agreed, speaking to Alice, "Although, I don't know why you bother asking when you already saw the whole thing in your head." He grinned playfully.

Alice pouted, "Well for your information, I enjoy hearing it from real _beings_ from time to time," she chided, "Besides, I think you owe me an apology…?" Alice was grinning mischievously at Edward. She winked at me.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Fine, Alice. I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday."

Alice crossed her arms and stuck her foot out, "And….?"

"AND, thank you for bringing Bella to me," he answered quietly, "Anything _else_ Alice?"

Alice looked at the ceiling and tapped one thin white finger to her lip, "Hmm. Now that you mention it, I was dreaming about a certain yellow _sports car_…"

"You can't _dream_, Alice," Edward challenged playfully.

"Well _daydream_ then," Alice argued, "Anyway, what I was thinking…" she continued. I motioned towards the bathroom and Edward nodded in acknowledgment as he listened to Alice.

I disappeared behind the dividing wall and into one of the few stalls. I finished and went to wash my hands, inspecting my reflection quickly. I shook my hands and grabbed a paper towel, tossing it before I headed out the door.

Before I rounded the dividing wall I heard a female giggle, "Oh, Edward!"

'_What the heck?'_ I thought. Who _was_ that? I poked my head around the wall and saw Edward and Alice, and an attractive brunette with another girl. I blinked and looked again. It was _the_ girl. The one that kissed Edward!

"I was wondering where you had gone off to in such a hurry yesterday," She gave a sultry smile and fixed the already perfect collar of his shirt. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. "I thought we were having a pretty good time."

"Excuse me," Edward asked sharply, rolling his shoulder away from her grip on his shirt, "Do I _know_ you?"

The brunette giggled nervously, "What do you mean, Eddie?" Uh oh, she was in trouble now. Edward _hated_ that nickname. "You _kissed_ me in the hallway yesterday."

Edward laughed pointedly, "Oh, _that_?" he answered indifferently, "I must have _completely_ forgotten"

I watched the small brunette girl's face begin to redden in embarrassment. She looked around at the gathering audience of students. "Well why don't I _remind_ you," she reached her hand toward him and leaned in. That was it.

I hurried from behind the wall, "Edward, sweetheart," I called innocently, smiling as I stepped in between him and the girl. I could hear her scoff behind me. "Thanks for waiting for me," I tilted my head up as he leaned down to kiss me.

Edward smiled hugely at me, grateful for the interruption, "It's no issue," He stated loudly, making sure the girl heard him, "I would wait forever for _you_."

"Huh," I heard behind me. I turned around the face the brunette and raised one eyebrow in question. "So you two _are_ still together…That's a shame," she piteously, "For me, I mean."

I felt a low rumble in Edwards's chest. I ignored it, "Oh really?" I asked, faking sympathy. "What for? The fact that you're a _tramp_?" I felt the anger bubble inside me and the heat rise to my cheeks. I heard gasps of excitement from the ever growing audience

She laughed sharply, "I can see why you don't want to let him go," she added, inspecting her nails, "He is an _amazing_ kisser," She bit her bottom lip and looked Edward up and down, "Not to mention, he is _rock_ solid and has the physique of a god," More gasps and laughs erupted from the spectators. The girl smiled slyly and looked me right in the eye, "I wouldn't _ever_ let him out of _my_ sight…but that's just me, of course."

I felt my face get hotter, "You _bitch_," I said in a low voice. I opened my mouth to add to my little tirade, but Alice beat me to it.

"Why don't you go steal someone else's boyfriend, Rebecca?" Alice said harshly, "You are definitely not wanted here. I think that point has been made _very_ clear."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at Alice, "Oh really?" she challenged, "Well why doesn't Edward say so himself? He has _hardly_ said a word, and because of that one can only assume that he _enjoyed_ the kiss," She smiled coyly and turned to Edward. She walked closer and lifted her hand to his shoulder to brush imaginary dust from his shoulder, moving her hand ridiculously slow, "You can always find me later and tell me how you really feel, when you _don't_ have your babysitters around." I looked to Edward to see his response and saw his jaw tighten as she touched him. His facial expression hadn't changed from the hard statuesque stare. His eyes flew quickly to me and then went to Rebecca, trying to decide what to do. I watched his face soften as he leaned closer to her. I saw her blink in surprise as she caught the aroma of his sweet scent so close. I opened my mouth to protest, but Alice gripped my wrist and gave me a look that meant to leave it alone. I frowned and squeezed my eyebrows together in question, but she had already turned back to Edward and Rebecca.

"Your right, Rebecca," Edward breathed, speaking loud enough so others could hear, "There were some parts that I enjoyed about the kiss," Rebecca's eyes widened as Edward inched his lips closer and closer to her ear. I wanted to yell and scream. I couldn't take this. I didn't want to hear Edward humiliate me in front of the student body. Alice sensed my panic and squeezed my wrist tighter. Why was she letting him do this!

Edward continued, his voice as liquid and sultry as ever, "Do want to know what those parts were?"

Rebecca nodded her head and closed her eyes, "Mmm hmm," was all she could manage to say. She was completely under Edwards spell.

"The parts I liked," He paused, breathing near her face, "And the only ones I care to remember,"

"Uh hmmm," Rebecca mumbled, waiting for his reply.

Edward suddenly straightened up and put his arm around my waist. He pulled me to him, tilting my chin towards his face, speaking to me now, more than anyone else, "Are the parts when I thought you were _Bella_," Rebecca snapped her eyes open and dropped her jaw. Edward continued, "And when I _ended_ the kiss." He smiled, still holding my gaze, "The rest was _painfully_ unremarkable."

"Oh, whatever," I heard Rebecca grumble, as she stormed away.

I heard gasps and whoops in surprise from the students. For the moment I didn't care. I had Edward, and I _knew_ he loved me and no one else. I bit my lip and smiled shyly at Edward, "Thank you," I mouthed silently. He smiled and nuzzled my neck, making me laugh.

I looked back at the cluster of students, suddenly embarrassed with my very public display of affection. I blushed and put my head to Edwards's chest.

"What are you all looking at?" Alice called, "Show's over, get to class." Most of the students scurried about, not daring to upset the tiny vampire.

"Thanks, Alice," I mumbled.

"No problem," she grinned, "Oh yeah…sorry for keeping you quiet back there, but I saw this coming and I couldn't _resist_ seeing how it would work out," she bubbled. I raised my eyebrows, "Oh what are you worried about. I knew it was all going to be fine! Did you _see_ the look on Rebecca's face? Priceless!"

"How could someone be so callous?" Edward questioned, shaking his head.

"When it comes to getting your attention," I teased, "I could understand how,"

"Bella, you never cease to amaze me," he asked, astonished, "Normal girls would never have a nice thing to say about the girl who is trying to steal her boyfriend."

"Normal girls wouldn't date a vampire," I argued quietly, smiling knowingly.

Edward laughed loudly and reached for my hand, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too" I replied.

Edward stopped in front of my classroom, "I will meet you here after class," he said, leaning down to give me a kiss.

"AHEM," Mrs. Schulte interrupted.

"Okay, okay I'm going," Edward said, holding his hands up in mock defeat. He smiled at my one more time before he turned down the hall. I turned and walked into class, thinking to myself as I settled into my seat, that I was the luckiest girl in the world.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** **Okay ladies and gents, what did you think? Did anyone feel really great when Rebecca got humiliated? I DID! I hate the little wench too :). Don't worry, this is NOT the end. More from Rebecca's twisted POV, plus, more deception and revenge! RPOV is coming VERY VERY shortly...and by shortly, I mean today! Review! REVIEW! Review! It keeps me motivated!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Delusions

**A/N:**** Here is Rebecca's POV. She is insane. I'm surprised someone hasn't punched her in the face yet! Maybe it'll happen sooner rather than later ;). This is a short one…a **_**teaser**_** if you will. Next chapter will be a long one, scout's honor!**

**Oh, what did you guys think of Bella using the little profanity in the last chapter? I wasn't sure if it was too out of character or not. I just didn't want bella to sit there and 'take it'...**

**Chapter 9**

**RPOV**

"…_The parts I liked…and the only ones I care to remember….Are the parts when I thought you were Bella...And when I ended the kiss…The rest was painfully unremarkable…"_

I was fuming as is watched Edward take that _girl_ into his arms. I wanted to rip her to shreds. Edward should be mine.

"Oh, whatever," I mumbled, turning on my heel and hurrying to my class. How _dare_ he insult my lip locking skills…I bet what I gave him was ten thousand times better that anything that little prude could dish out How could he just pretend he didn't have feelings for me? I _know_ I felt something yesterday morning, that little spark of a perfect chemistry. I stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway, _'That's _it_!'_ I thought. He was pretending! He didn't want his little girlfriend to know how he really felt. The poor guy was only trying to spare her feelings! That was easy. I had known a lot of guys who were afraid of upsetting girlfriends they _really_ didn't like in the first place. I was good at making them overcome their fears. I smiled to myself and rushed the rest of the way to class. I would see Edward this hour and I would know his _true_ feelings. With no one there to be hurt…he would tell me he loved me, I just knew it!

I scanned the room to see if Edward had come in yet, but he hadn't. I took a seat near his usual desk and waited, anxiously tapping my fingers on the desk. Finally, he strode through the door in all his glory. I drew a quick breath and blinked at the memory of his face so close to mine. _God_, he smelled sooo _good_…all I wanted to do was get him that close again. At that moment he looked straight at me, and I gave him a sultry smile. He narrowed his eyes at me and clenched his perfect jawline. I frowned when he took a seat on the other side of the room. I was really hoping to talk again, to get the truth out of him. _'It's okay,'_ I thought, mentally stroking my wounded ego, _'He's just keeping up the facade. His girlfriend probably has spies everywhere.' _I heard him chuckle softly at something, shaking his head again.

I pulled a sheet of paper from my notebook and started writing,

_Edward,_

_I know about the facade. I know you have to pretend not to like me for Bella's sake. I just wanted to tell you I'm okay with that. I know you really love me. Maybe we can get together and prove it sometime. Call me._

_Love, __Rebecca_

_555-8769_

I folded the note carefully and tapped the shoulder of the girl sitting next to me, I pointed to Edward, and she nodded, passing the note along to Edward. I smiled as he opened the note. He read quickly, frowning. He scribbled quickly on the same sheet, folded it and passed it back to me. I took it from the girl's hand and opened it excitedly.

_Rebecca-_

_I am not pretending. Please leave me alone._

_-Edward_

Wow, even his handwriting was perfect…but when I read the words, I frowned. I was really hoping for some truth through the note passing method. Obviously he was afraid if the note getting in the wrong hands. I tore a clean sheet from my notebook and began writing. But this time I would hold on to it and hand it to him personally at the end of class.

_Edward-_

_I understand why you were not honest in the last note. I don't blame you. I wouldn't want my secret feelings getting into the wrong hands either. I just wanted to tell you that I love you too! We can get together anytime…to do…__**whatever**__ you want… _

_Looking forward to your call, __Rebecca_

_555-8769_

I watched the clock tick slowly for the rest of the hour, urging it go faster. At last, the bell rang. I shot up out for my seat and ran over to Edward. I set the note in the center of his desk and winked at him. He must have been surprised at my boldness, because the expression on his face was of pure astonishment. I walked back to my desk and slowly packed my belongings, fully expecting a tap on my shoulder from Edward with a response note. Instead, I heard a sigh of frustration. I turned around to see where it had come from. I was shocked to see him staring at me, with such…hate! He looked so angry!

"Rebecca," He shouted. Other students turned to see what the ruckus was all about, "For the _last_ time…LEAVE ME ALONE! I do _not_ love you, I don't even _like_ you, so PLEASE, stop sending me love notes! I am not _pretending_ to dislike you, I _actually_ _loathe_ you," he roared, "Oh, and I do NOT want to 'get together' with you. _That_ is the truth." He spat, looking at me with utter disgust. Then he stomped out of the classroom and disappeared from my sight.

I heard the other students around me snicker and laugh as the blood drained from my face. How could Edward embarrass me like that? I grabbed my things and ran from the classroom. This was all Bella's fault. If she wasn't in the picture, Edward would be mine. I had to get rid of her. I wanted to make her hurt like she was hurting me. I smiled deviously to myself as the wheels of revenge started turning in my head. Oh yes, I was going to make her pay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** I love that Edward keeps making Rebecca look like an a, but she keeps going back for more, how crazy is that? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little short chapter, now review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Plotting

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! OVER 30 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST 2 CHAPTERS!!! **

**I am_ ecstatic _right now! All of your words were so sweet and wonderful and they motivated me to get going on the next chapter! Thank you SOO much, and enjoy!!**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

The rest of the day seemed to flow smoothly following that _unfortunate_ meeting with Rebecca this morning. I was angry with the girl, _livid_ almost, but I could definitely sympathize with her. I mean, it was Edward. I was addicted to his touch myself, so it was easy to understand why she had fought so hard to claim him. I smiled to myself, knowing that I had nothing to worry about. The competition was nonexistent. Edward had made that very clear when he bruised her ego in the hallway just a few hours ago, and again in his first class.

"So she did _what_?" Alice exclaimed.

Edward shook his head in disgust, "She _actually_ believes that I love her," continuing the story from his first hour class, "Not _only_ that, she told me _she_ loves me!"

Alice threw her head back laughing, "Wow, that's a little farfetched," she said, "What fool would _ever_ fall in love with such a _moody_ vampire like you?" Alice teased, winking at me.

"Very funny," I pouted, "And _this_ coming from the one married to _Jasper_, the master of _emotional deception_" I narrowed my eyes and childishly stuck out my tongue. Edward laughed.

"Anyway," he pressed, "The most irritatingly _amusing_ part, was that she actually thought I was _pretending_ not to like her, so that Bella's _'spies'_ wouldn't catch us," Alice and I both burst out laughing, "How _absurd_ is that?" He finished, resting his arms on the lunch table. He looked truly disturbed by the memory.

"So what did _you_ do?' I managed between giggles. I watched Edwards mouth prepare to move, but Alice swiftly covered it with a small white hand.

"Let me tell her Edward," Alice pleaded, winking at me again "_I_ won't edit anything out." Edward looked to her critically for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Great!" Alice gushed, "This is so great. You are going to _love_ this, Bella! Okay, so Edward walked into class and took the seat farthest away from her. Rebecca proceeds to send him these _love_ notes," I felt my cheeks redden as Alice continued, "In the first note, she claimed she knew about his whole _façade_ and that she was okay with it, and that they should get together sometime. She passed the note through a few people and it got to Edward. He wrote back telling Rebecca to leave him alone," Alice explained, "But the message didn't get through the girl's thick skull! She wrote him another note but handed it to him at the end of class this time, making sure it didn't get into _'the wrong hands.'_ She claimed he was lying, that he was trying to pretend again, so that he wouldn't 'get caught', and that she would like to get together sometime…to do _whatever he wanted_." Alice paused, "Bella? Hello?"

"Huh?" I blinked, "What?"

"Well, are you _trying_ to kill the milk carton?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side.

I looked at my hands. I had unknowingly twisted the empty carton into an unrecognizable shape as Alice told Edwards story. Perhaps I _was_ okay with being a _tad_ angrier at Rebecca now.

"Oh Bella, just let me finish the story before you go hunting her down," Alice teased, smiling sweetly. I set the smashed carton gently on the tray and waited for her to finish.

"So Edward opened the note and practically started shaking, he was so angry!" Alice bubbled, "So he shouted in front of the whole class that he loathed her and to stop sending him love notes!" Alice doubled over in laughter, "You…you should…have seen… her face! It…was…_hilarious_!"

I looked at Edward, who was already chuckling, and began to laugh. I _would_ have liked to see that face more than anything. Edward leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips, "You see, it's always been you, Bella," he whispered, "And that's who it will be _forever_." He smiled and rubbed his nose playfully to mine. Any negative thoughts I had flew magically from my mind.

---------------------------------------------

**(BPOV-Later that night)**

"Hmph, _stupid_ spices," I heard Edward mumble. I turned around in Charlie's small kitchen to see what he was grumbling about.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stopping what I was doing.

"Nothing," he said quietly, studying at a bottle of nutmeg.

I smiled, "And by _nothing_ you mean…?"

"I can't tell what spice to add," Edward grumbled, "I don't know which ones are good for a pie," he frowned, "It's been a while since I watched my mother bake." He set down the nutmeg and picked the lemon pepper seasoning from the cabinet, studying it as well.

I bit my lip. It was so cute seeing my perfect vampire struggle with something I found so mundane, especially since he was great at everything. Earlier in the day, our home economics teacher assigned everyone in the class to pick a type of food from a hat. When we chose our dish, she told us our homework for the night would be to alter the recipe slightly, to create something new. Edward had picked a dessert pie, and I had chosen a casserole.

"Well, just choose something sweet," I suggested, "Pies are sweet."

Edward crept up next to me and nuzzled my neck, "Like you?"

I laughed, "Nice, Edward," I teased, "Except you can't put _me_ in your pie recipe."

"You mean, I _can't_ just tip you over and sprinkle you on the pie?" Edward joked, grinning.

"Ha, ha," I teased, "I _was_ going to help you, but now you're on you own, funny man."

Edward stuck one perfect lower lip out into a pout and pulled me to him. "Really?" he sulked, breathing every sweet syllable onto my face, "You won't help me?" The room was spinning all of a sudden and I felt my lips curl into the all too familiar grin.

"No…no fair, Edward," I stuttered.

"Please?" He begged, inches from my face, "I promise I'll be good."

If I had any backbone at moment, I would have distanced myself from all unfair vampire dazzling abilities. Unfortunately for me, Edward was my weakness. "Okay," I breathed, still dazed.

"That's great to hear," He grinned, "Thank you."

He released me slowly and I leaned on the counter for balance, "Okay Casanova, let's make a pie," I grumbled, reaching for spices.

Edward and I experimented with several different combinations of ingredients for the next hour until we found one that tasted decent. Well, to _me_ anyway. Edward thought _all_ of the combinations were disgusting to his vampire taste buds. Every time I dipped a finger in a mixture and brought it to my mouth, he would twist his face up in repulsion. I just rolled my eyes and kept mixing.

"Hey, Bella," Charlie called from the front door "What smells so good?"

"Homework, dad," I answered cheerfully, "How was your day on the Forks front lines?"

Charlie laughed, "I managed to escape without any major injuries." I heard his heavy footsteps as he walked into the kitchen. The smiled quickly disappeared when he saw Edward.

"Hello, sir." Edward said politely.

Charlie looked him up and down, "Um, hello Edward." Charlie glanced and pointed at the wall clock, "Bella, ten minutes."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, dad," I grumbled, "We're just going to clean up. Dinner's in the oven by the way."

"Great. Thanks Bells," he said as he made his way to the living room. I turned to Edward as soon as I heard the TV come to life.

"Alright," I whispered, "I'll see you upstairs in a half hour,"

Edward smiled, "See you soon," and kissed me softly on the lips. "Good night, Charlie," he called.

"Eh," Charlie grunted, raising a hand.

Edward looked back at me and raised his eyebrows and cocked his head, "I love you," he mouthed, walking to the front door.

"I love you, too," I mouthed in reply.

I finished up in the kitchen and headed upstairs, "Goodnight, Charlie," I called from the hall.

"Off to bed so early?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," I answered as I climbed the stairs, "I had a busy day." I smiled inwardly to myself, thinking about the days events.

"Okay then, goodnight Bells."

I pushed the door open to my room, expecting to see Edward there. I sighed when I didn't see his statuesque form, remembering that I told him to wait a half hour. Brooding, I grabbed and old pair of pajamas and headed across the hall towards the bathroom. I showered slowly, enjoying the heat on my stiff muscles. I rinsed the last bit of soap from my body and toweled off., wrapping it around myself. I dried my hair quickly and threw it into a messy bun, pulling my t-shirt and shorts over my head. I nearly tripped as is raced back to my room.

"Edward," I breathed, seeing his perfect frame relaxing in the rocking chair. I heard the door click as I closed it behind me.

"Hello, Angel," He grinned. He motioned his hand to me, patting his lap. I was _more_ than happy to comply. I settled in and leaned my head against his shoulder, breathing in his wonderful scent. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Today was a crazy day wasn't it?" I commented, thinking about certain pushy females.

"You're not kidding," he said, exhaling loudly, "I think I got through to Rebecca though," he rolled his eyes, "I didn't think I would have had to _try_ so hard!"

I laughed nervously, "Some people just won't take 'no' for an answer," I remarked, "I just hope that's the _end_ of it."

Edward squeezed me briefly, pausing before he continued. "If not," he chuckled, "I am seriously going to worry about her mental state." He lifted my chin to his face, looking me in the eyes. "I _more_ than let her know how I feel." He stared into my eyes a moment longer, and then pressed his lips to mine. I relished the feeling of his familiar lips on my own and kissed him back. I parted my lips slightly, exhaling sharply. All too soon, the kiss was over. I opened my eyes and noticed Edward had his own eyes closed tightly and his head pressed against the back of the chair.

"Edward," I started.

"I'm okay," he interrupted, "I just need a moment," he paused, "Alright, that's better." He opened his eyes and smiled reaching for me, "Now where were we?" I looked into his eyes and noticed the warm golden iris's had faded to dark amber.

"Edward," I pleaded, "Your eyes are dark. You need to hunt."

"Bella," He argued, "I'm alright now. I promise." He flashed me a charming smile and kissed my neck. "See? Just fine."

"Edward, when was the last time you hunted?" I pried.

"About two weeks ago" he answered. I raised my eyebrows. "Bella," he explained, "I couldn't leave you. I can last a few more days."

"Edward, you _know_ you should go sooner rather than later," I reasoned.

"Are you sure you are okay with me leaving?" I gulped. Edward noticed. "Sorry," he apologized, "Wrong choice of words…Are you sure okay with me going on a hunting trip?"

I half smiled, "I'll have to be," I rationed, trying to convince myself as well, "You _need_ to hunt, otherwise you _won't_ be able see me."

"I know. I just don't want to cause you…" I pressed my finger to his lips.

"Shh, I'll be okay Edward, promise," I assured. His lips curved upwards under my touch.

"Alright then," Edward began, "I'll probably go tonight, if that's okay? Jasper and Emmet already made plans to hunt, so I guess I'll join them," He touched my face tenderly, "I won't be far, and I won't be gone for long," he reassured, "But I will be back tomorrow night to see you."

I smiled, closing my eyes to enjoy his soft caresses on my cheek, "Mmm," I felt air beneath me as Edward lifted my body to the bed, gently setting me under the covers. I heard the sharp click of the lamp. "Edward?" I called quietly.

"Yes, love?" He answered.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" I asked, slowly surrendering to the sleepy pull of my pillow.

"Of course," he agreed, "Anything for you, angel." I felt him shift his weight on the bed and slide an arm under me. I rolled my face into his chest and let sleep wash over me as he softy hummed my lullaby.

----------------------------------------------------------

**(RPOV-Same Night)**

I grabbed the half empty bag of Cheeto's and slumped back against my bed frame. "Today _sucked_," I whined to Lauren. I stuffed a few of the orange snacks into my mouth, "It _really_ sucked."

"Yeah, I heard Edward Cullen really stuck it to you today," she commented, barely looking up from filing her perfectly sculpted nails.

I shook my head and frowned, "It's all that skinny wench's fault."

Lauren looked up smiling, suddenly interested, "You mean Bella?"

"Yeah," I answered, "Who else?"

"I can't _stand_ her," she spat, "She came here last year and thought she was _the_ hottest thing."

My eyes bulged, "What do you mean?" I asked, intrigued, "What did she do?"

"Well," Lauren continued, "We felt bad for her, for being the new kid and all, so Jessica and I let her hang out with our group. Little did we know she was a man stealing skank!"

"Oh my god," I shrieked, "Who did she steal?" This was great. I knew that little pipsqueak was no angel.

Lauren positioned herself to face me directly, leaning in close, "Well, first she was acting real cute and flirty in front of Mike Newton, who she _knew_ Jessica liked," Lauren explained, "And _then_ she nearly got herself into a car accident in the school parking lot, and made Tyler Crowly feel _horribly_ guilty, so he asked her to prom! She _knew_ I was supposed to go with him!" Lauren crossed her arms and leaned back, poking her tongue in her cheek. "But the attention of _two_ guys wasn't enough. She sunk her claws Edward Cullen next," I looked at her expectantly, and she raised her eyebrow, "The hottest guy in school who has turned down every girl who asked him out?" I formed my mouth into an 'O'. "I just don't get it," Lauren went on, "There are much _better_ looking girls than her…"

I sensed that Lauren had been one of the many heartbroken souls that Edward had rejected. I smiled and nuged her leg, "So Bella really _is_ a skinny, skanky, man stealer then, huh?"

Lauren laughed, "You got that right," she said as she wrinkled her nose, "And did you see how pale she is? I mean seriously, a tanning session is totally affordable, _especially _when you are dating a rich Cullen." We both snickered, enjoying our little gossip session.

"Yeah, and she thinks she is _so_ cool for sitting with the Cullens everyday at lunch," I added, shoveling another handful of Cheetos into my mouth, "I bet they don't even _like_ her. I bet you the others only put up with her because she has Edward under her little _spell_." I paused for a moment as a brilliant idea popped into my head.

"Lauren!" I shouted suddenly, startling her.

"What?" She yelled, mocking my outburst, pausing briefly from her nails.

I grinned mischievously, "What would you say if I told you I had a _brilliant _idea to ruin Bella Swan?"

Lauren looked at me from under her lashes, "I'd say you were a genius," she said darkly, "What's your brilliant idea, _miz_ Rebecca?"

I stared at the empty bag of Cheeto's in my hands and smiled devilishly. This was going to be _fun_. With Bella out of the picture, Edward would be mine for the taking.


	11. Chapter 11 Karma

**A/N: Hey everybody! Look at the procrastinator!! Over here! **

**Yeah, that would be me. I know I said I was going to have this chapter ready sooner, but I lied!! Before you shoot me, hear me out. I was writing the chapter and in the middle of it, I had another idea, and it was a lot better than the one I was writing. SO I had to start all over!! Anyway, I hope you like it. It's a little shorter than the rest, but for all you Rebecca haters out there, this is for you!**

**P.S.: If you see the name Rachel anywhere, pretend is says Rebecca. For the whole chapter I kept writing Rachel. Don't ask me why. :)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

I pulled the covers over my head as my alarm clock blared and groaned. Usually, Edward was the one to pull me out of my slumber. A pair of cool lips on my own was a lot more effective than a jarring buzz in my ear. I sat up and smacked the snooze button. I was determined to win this battle with the evil machine. I settled back under the covers, fully enjoying my victory.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" the light, musical voice called.

"Alice," I groaned, pulling the covers tighter around me, "Go away."

Alice made a sound, feigning insult, "Bella, how can you say that you your best friend? I'm hurt" I couldn't see her face, but I was sure she was pouting.

"Best friends don't make best friends wake up if they don't want to," I argued into my pillow.

"Stop making up cheezy catch phrases, they won't save you," she teased, "Because you _are_ waking up." In one motion the sheets and covers were on the ground.

"Ali-i-i-ce," I complained.

"Come on, lady," she persuaded, "Let's go,"

I squeezed my eyes tightly, "_Fine_," I mumbled, "I'll get up." I opened my eyes and looked at Alice. S_he_ was worse than the alarm clock. The alarm clock didn't talk back. I walked like a zombie to the shower, but by the time I was done, I felt a little more awake and refreshed. When I returned to my room, Alice was flipping through a magazine. I saw that she had already lain out an outfit that looked way too expensive for someone like me to wear. When she saw me she looked up and smiled.

I put my hands on my hips, "Nice outfit Alice. I'm sure it's going to look great on you," I said casually.

"Nice try," she chimed, "It's for you."

"Alice, being your own personal Barbie doll was not part of the deal," I complained.

"Oh Bella," she pleaded, "Please? I've already seen the outfit on you and it looks great! Just trust me on this one okay?"

I sucked my cheeks in and narrowed my eyes at her, "Okay," I replied. Alice was grinning. "BUT," I added, "You _cannot _do my hair or makeup."

"But _Bella_," she begged.

"Nope, that's the deal" I insisted.

"Fine," Alice sulked. I smiled. Victory.

"See Alice?" I said, smiling sweetly, "Compromise is good!"

She rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

"You _knew_ this was going to happen," I commented, tapping my head.

"That doesn't mean I can't _try_," she answered, grinning.

I laughed and grabbed the clothes from the bed. I slipped them on and stepped in front of the dresser mirror. _'Wow,'_ I thought. This outfit _was_ amazing. I turned this way and that, taking it all in. As much as I hated dress up, Alice never disappointed.

"I t_old_ you you'd love it," she smirked. And she was right. I _did_ love it. It was a pair of dark lavender rolled shorts, with a frilly cream colored top with button detail and a slim fitted denim jacket. The shoes were completely klutz-proof ballet flats. The whole outfit consisted of items that I would've never thought to put together, but in Alice's capable hands had turned into a runway masterpiece. _(See my profile for image link!)_

"I _do_ love it Alice," I grinned, "Thank you!"

I threw my hair up in a high ponytail and layered on a coat of mascara. After I brushed my teeth and grabbed a granola bar, Alice and I were out the door and on the way to school. We chatted idly about our families and what trouble Emmett had gotten into to cause Rosalie to threaten his beloved jeep. The car ride was light and happy, and helped raise my mood. I missed Edward terribly and it hadn't even been 24 hours since I'd seen him last.

"Alright," Alice said as we walked up to the school, "I'll meet you at lunch, okay?" I frowned. Alice's perpetual happy mood was the only think keeping me from my gloomy thoughts.

"Oh, Bella," Alice laughed, "You'll be fine. You will see me in a few hours and Edward a little later," she smiled and pointed to her temple "I've already seen it." I smiled brightly. The prospect of seeing Edward was definitely something I looked forward to.

"Thanks, Alice," I replied, "See you in the cafeteria." I waved quickly and turned down the hallway to my classroom, taking a quick detour to the ladies room.

There were only a few girls scattered about, most of them in front of the wall length mirror, primping or applying makeup. I found an open stall and ducked in. Soon the voices were less and less, except for two vaguely familiar ones.

"Can you wait 'til this afternoon?" one female voice gushed, "This is going to be so great," there was a pause, and some rustling, "You have the keys, right?"

"Yep," the other female said, "Swiped it from the office this morning!" There was a light clinking of metal, followed by laughter. I wondered idly what the voices were up to.

I flushed the toilet, announcing my presence. They must have thought they were alone when they were talking, because the laughing stopped abruptly. I opened the stall and narrowed my eyes at the two girls standing in front of the mirrors. They both stared at me with total surprise, like I had just caught them in the middle of plotting to assassinate the president. I shook my head without muttering a word, and walked straight to the sink to wash my hands. Rebecca was the first to speak.

"So," she said casually, "Still clutching at straws are we?"

"_Excuse_ me?" I asked, turning to face her.

Rebecca turned away from me and towards her own reflection, applying a fresh coat of lip gloss. "It's an old saying," she explained indifferently, "Something like, _Drowning men will grasp at straws,_" she smacked her lips together and tightened the cap on the lip gloss, "Meaning that people who feel desperate will try anything, even if it's a lost cause."

I felt the familiar heat rise to my cheeks and took a deep breath. What was this girl talking about? "Are you describing yourself, Rebecca?" I asked sweetly. Rebecca glared at me.

"Actually," she said, "I was describing you, Bella."

I laughed in astonishment. "This is coming from the girl who wrote _my_ boyfriend love notes even though he made it clear he wasn't interested…in front of the _whole_ class?

Rachel frowned. "Do you think that people are so blind?" she spat, "It's so obvious that you are clinging onto Edward with all your might. Why would a guy like _him_ be with such a pathetic loser like _you_?" My jaw dropped as she continued on her tirade. "It's obvious he feels _sorry_ for you. With all of your crying and running away, he probably thinks it will _kill_ you if he leaves, so he doesn't."

I felt my breath catch. How could she have known? Was it that obvious? I felt hot tears forming behind my eyes. I clenched my jaw tight and stared fiercely at her, "You have no idea what you're talking about, Rebecca."

"Hmm," She mused, "I wonder what it take to keep him happy, Bella" she looked me over, "By what you're wearing today, I would guess it costs him a _fortune_ to make you look good. A guy like that has _taste_. He doesn't want to be seen with a mousey plain-Jane like you" she narrowed her eyes, "He doesn't _deserve_ it." She glanced over at Lauren and they both started snickering.

I looked back and forth between the two. Her words struck another chord, making the tears harder to hold back. If she only knew how true _I_ thought those words were. My mind was _begging_ my body to run away from the mental pain, but my pride wanted to punch Rebecca in her face.

"Good morning ladies!" Alice chirped, gliding gracefully into the bathroom. She bounced over to the mirror and began mulling over her features, pretending not to notice that there were no flaws to be found. "So what's the _gossip_ today?" she asked happily, seemingly oblivious to the negative energy hanging heavily in the air.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"Bella!" She leaned over and hugged me. My arms hung stiffly to my sides as she squeezed.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. She backed away and winked. What was she up to?

Alice looked me up and down and cocked her head. Her lips curved into an excited smile before she spoke, "Bella, that outfit looks _stunning_ on you!" she gushed, turning my body in a few slow circles, "Is this the one you were telling me about? The one your cousin sent you from Fashion Week?" Alice flashed me a knowing look.

Realizing what she was doing, I stuttered, "Y-Yes." I looked over at Rebecca and Lauren whose arms were folded over their chests, glowering.

Alice clapped her hands together, "You are so lucky! Do you know how rare it is to get _anything_ off the runway this soon, namely an original Marc Jacobs design?" I nodded my head and smiled. Alice was a life saver.

Alice turned to Rebecca and Lauren, "Don't you think this outfit looks great on Bella?" Alice inquired. The two girls frowned in disapproval, but stayed silent. Alice turned her head inquisitively as a furtive smile passed over her lips, "Oh, but I don't expect _you two_ to appreciate designer apparel," she spoke with mock sympathy, quickly looking them over, "Wal-Mart must have had a sale, huh?"

Rebecca huffed loudly and threw her lip gloss into her bag as Lauren glared at Alice. They both stormed out without looking back.

"Alice!" I said warmly. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and squeezed as hard as I could, "Thank you."

"Oh Bella," She assured, "It's no big deal," I loosened my grip and backed away slightly so I could see her face, "I had vision. I figured it was _my_ fault for making you look so _good_," she teased, "I'm not surprised they were jealous!"

"Alice," I choked, "They said such mean things…"

"Shhh, I know Bella," she persuaded, "Haven't you ever heard of a little thing called _Karma_?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. She laughed at my expression. "Don't worry! Everything is going to be just fine, _believe_ me."

"Alice, what are you going to do?" I worried.

Alice just smiled and hooked her arm around mine, guiding me out into the hallway. "Karma, Bella," she said simply, "Karma."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**SO?? Was it up to par? Next chapter will be the reveal of R&L's plan. I think you are really going to like it. Hang tight, I'll be back with more soon!**


	12. Chapter 12  Gazpacho

**A/N:**** Good afternoon girls and boys! Today's letter is the letter 'R' for Revenge. Yes revenge. It is sweet, and according to Gossip Girl, best when served cold. So get out your gazpacho spoons everyone!!**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

I lifted the shirt to my nose and inhaled, "But Alice," I argued quietly, "My shirt is fine. What ever you smell isn't detectible by _human_ standards."

Alice's face twisted in disgust as she brought my gym shirt to her nose again, only to throw it back into my gym bag, "Ugh," she complained, "How can you STAND it? When is the last time you washed your gym clothes?"

"Are you implying that I _stink_, Alice?" I accused, putting my hands on my hips, "I bet Edward would just _love_ to hear that you said that."

She rolled her eyes and reached into her own bag, "Here," she insisted, handing me an identical gym shirt, "Just wear this one, I have an extra."

I grumbled and grabbed the neatly folded t-shirt from her. Even though I knew she didn't mean anything by it, being told that my clothes smell intolerable by a beautiful vampire did _nothing_ for my ego. I pulled the shirt over my head and wriggled into my shorts. I didn't really even _do_ much in gym. How could my clothes reek so badly from standing around? I laced up my last tennis shoe and put my things back into my gym locker, securing it with the combination lock.

Alice was neatly perched on the dressing bench waiting for me to finish. She leaned near me and inhaled, "Much better," she approved, smiling with a thumbs-up.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at her, "Thanks Alice," I retorted, "I would _hate_ to offend _you_."

"You can be mad at me now," she explained, "But you will thank me later."

"Oh, yes," I rationalized in a mocking tone, "That makes me feel so much better to know that you are watching out for S_melly Bella_."

Alice burst into a fit of laughter, holding her sides. "_Smelly Bella_," she mused, "I should tell Emmett your new nickname. He would get a kick out of it!"

"Not if Edward gets to you first," I fumed.

"_You're_ the one who said it," Alice reasoned, "Not _me_!" She smiled and squeezed my hand, "I was just kidding anyway. I would never give Emmett that kind of ammo!"

I smiled begrudgingly and followed her and a few other girls out of the ladies locker room into the gym. Alice and I found our usual spot on the gym floor and began doing our stretches and warm ups. I laughed silently to myself at the ridiculousness of these precautions for the two of us. Alice was a vampire in perfect shape, and no amount of stretching was going to keep me from tripping over my own feet. In spite of the inane nature of the activity, we both continued for lack of anything better to do.

After a few minutes, I gave up on stretching and sat on the floor, leaning back on my hands. Alice positioned herself next to me and imitated my stance.

"What do you think they're talking bout over there," I asked Alice. She turned to look in the direction I was referring to. Rebecca, Lauren, and another girl were huddled close together on the other side of the gym, giggling and whispering. Occasionally, they would steal a glance in our direction and burst into laughter.

"I can't tell from here," Alice answered apologetically.

I frowned, "Edward's ability would come in handy right about now." I strained my eyes in a vain attempt to read their lips, and sighed in frustration. I really wished this last hour would end so I would be just a little closer to seeing Edward. I closed my eyes and imagined curling up next to him, breathing his scent and feeling the coolness of his skin against mine.

Alice broke me out of my thoughts. "I wouldn't worry about it Bella," Alice encouraged, "You are a much better person than they could ever hope to be." She looked me in the eye and smiled.

I smiled in return, "Thanks Alice."

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," Principal Schultz called over the chatter. He waved on arm and waited until all eyes were on him. "Coach Grady will be out today," He explained, "Something about eating food that didn't agree with him." The group around Rebecca giggled. The principal shot them a warning glance and they quieted. "Anyway, you will be watching a video in class today. Please take a seat in the bleachers."

Students groaned in protest, but began to get up and make their way to the small rows of benches along the length of the gym. Alice and I did the same and settled into a seat. I didn't know what everyone was grumbling about. Any chance I had at not falling on my face was a chance I was happy to take!

"Would someone mind getting the TV cart and turning off the lights please?" Principal Schultz asked. Rebecca and Lauren's hands both shot up into the air. "Well, okay ladies--if you both are so eager," he considered, waving them to the gym closet. Rebecca and Lauren practically ran to complete their task. _What was so exciting about getting equipment for gym class_, I thought.

We waited as Rebecca and Lauren pulled the TV in front of the bleachers. Principal Schultz grinned politely and slipped a tape into the VCR. "Would you mind getting the lights now, ladies?" They both nodded their heads and giggled, jogging over to the other side of the gym where the light switch was mounted. "Enjoy the video," the principal said, "No monkey business. I will be back soon to check on you all." His shoes tapped quietly on the wooden floors as he exited.

I heard a quiet click as the gym darkened to an inky grey. The clouds beyond the small gym windows were blocking the already weak sunlight. I blinked my eyes as they adjusted to the sudden darkness. I heard a few giggles and snickers erupt around me. I looked behind me at the source of the laughter and then at Alice.

"What's going on?" I asked her quietly, "What's so funny?"

Alice face finally came into focus and I could see that she was grinning and trying to hold in her laughter. She looked at me and nodded in the direction of the gym floor. I saw Lauren walking a few paces in front of Rebecca. My eyes were immediately drawn to the bright greenish light coming from her shirt. I knitted my forehead in confusion, looking to Alice for an explanation.

"Just look closer," Alice giggled, pointing.

I took another look at the two girls skipping proudly towards the bleachers. Rebecca and Lauren were walking next to each other now. I dropped my gaze to the front of Lauren's shirt and squinted to read the glowing words_. Why did they write on their shirts?_ I wondered. My eye's widened in surprise as I read the neatly written letters,

'_**I'm jealous of everyone'**_

My hand snapped over my mouth. The snickering and laughing was getting louder as more students realized what was going on. I looked away from Lauren to look at Rebecca's shirt. My jaw dropped as I read,

'_**I'm desperate. PLEASE say you love me!'**_

The girls were smiling devilishly at me. I creased my forehead confoundedly. I wondered why they were so happy. Did they _know_ what was written on their shirts? Was it a new trend to insult oneself? And why were they looking at me like that?

"Alice," I repeated out loud over the other voices, "What's going on? Why are they looking at me like that?"

Alice doubled over laughing. She spoke to me in between breaths, "It's so funny isn't it?" she gushed,

"What's so funny?" I asked, frustrated and angry that I was out of the loop.

"They don't even know what's going on," she continued, "They're so focused on you that they haven't got a clue that everyone is laughing at them!" I shrugged my shoulders gave her a puzzled look. I wished she would just come out and tell me what was going on.

"Bella," Alice explained, "They were going to do that to _you_," I gasped and my eyes widened. "You're lucky I saw it before it happened." She smiled wide and patted her temple, "Did you _really_ think that your gym shirt smelled?"

I let the information sink in for a moment. As it settled, a grin crept slowly across my face. I snapped my head back to Lauren and Rebecca who were staring back at me intently, probably expecting me to get up and run out of the gym crying. How could they not know that their little plan had backfired when every single student was staring at them and laughing? Were they really that oblivious?

Someone decided to help them out in the discovery process.

"Hey Rebecca," a male voice called. I watched her head turn towards her name. When the guy had her attention, he continued, "_I_ love you!"

A roar of laughter rolled through the group of students, Alice and I included.

"Yeah, me too!" another voice called.

"Me three!" shouted a third boy.

Rebecca's face twisted in confusion and then horror as she looked over at Lauren and saw her shirt. Laurens face matched Rebecca's as she came to the same realization.

"Oh…my…_god_!" Rebecca shouted. She crossed her arms over her shirt and hid behind Lauren. Lauren shoved her off.

"What do you think you're _doing_?" Lauren shouted at Rebecca, "Don't hide behind me!"

Rebecca's face turned bright red, "_You_ did this, didn't you?" she accused, pointing at Lauren, "You were jealous that I made up the plan so you did it to _me_ instead! You are _always_ jealous of _everyone_!"

"I did not!" Lauren argued, "You are out of your _mind_!" Lauren pushed Rebecca to the ground with a thud. Whoops erupted from the students and a few were even chanting _fight, fight_!Rebecca pushed herself back up and shoved Lauren into the TV stand, sending it crashing to the ground. Students hooted and hollered, egging on the brawl. Lauren glared at Rebecca and lunged at her, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling. Rebecca screamed and reached for Lauren, making contact with the hem of her shirt. They began to spin in circles gripping on each other, shouting curses and threats. Green glowing blurs were the clearest forms I could see in the increasingly dark gymnasium. I strained my eyes to see the shapes those green blurs belonged to, just in time to see Lauren wind back and throw her fist into Rebecca's face. The shouts and cheers erupted again. Rebecca fell to the floor and clasped her hand over her face. I felt Alice stiffen beside me. Rebecca pulled her hands away from her face, revealing dark smears under her nose. I blinked as I realized what I was seeing. My mind swirled as the rusty, salt smell crept into my nose. My stomach churned. I looked at Alice, whose eyes were closed tightly in concentration. I watched for the rise and fall of her chest, but there was no movement. She was holding her breath.

"Alice," I managed. She turned her head to observe my face, but she still didn't breathe. My eyes pleaded with her to get us out of the gym. The room began to spin as I began to lose my grip to blackness. This was difficult for me, but much harder for Alice. Just then I heard a scream and watched as Rebecca launched herself at Lauren, pinning her to the ground, releasing a barrage of curses and punches.

Alice met my gaze, "I'll be fine," she assured, "Don't worry about me. You on the other hand, are a different story. Let's get you out of here." She lifted my arm over her shoulder and helped me stand. She could have easily carried me, but for realities sake, she did as any small girl would do. It would look very strange to anyone who saw her tiny frame pick up someone bigger than herself. We made our way out of the chaos of the gymnasium, into the locker room. Alice set me down on the bench next to our lockers. I took a few deep breaths as my mind settled back into my body.

"Thanks, Alice," I said.

"Don't even mention it," she smiled.

I looked her in the eye, "Are you okay?" I asked.

Alice grinned, "I was prepared for it. I knew what was coming," she answered, "But to answer you question, yes, I'm fine."

Alice laughed suddenly. I was puzzled. "What is it?"

"Principal Schultz heard the commotion and stormed in the gym just now," she explained, hearing everything with her sensitive vampire ears, "He's yelling at everyone--especially Lauren and Rebecca," She laughed again, "Boy is he mad about the TV!" We both laughed. "Good thing we aren't in there now," she exclaimed, "Sounds like he's handing out detentions!"

"For what?" I asked, "There were only two people fighting."

Alice shrugged, "Mob mentality, I guess!"

I smiled and shook my head at the situation. I peered up at Alice who was already redressing herself. I followed suit and pulled my own things out of my locker, quickly changing back into my normal clothes. I clicked the combination lock and spun the dial, then backed away to sit on the dressing bench, "Alice, what exactly did you see in your vision?"

"I saw that they were planning to humiliate you in class," she explained, "They stole the master keys to the combination locks this morning and broke into your locker," she pointed to mine. As soon as she mentioned keys, I remembered Rebecca and Lauren's conversation in the bathroom this morning. It didn't make sense at the time, but now I understood what they were talking about. "They got into your gym bag, wrote on the back of your shirt with glow-in-the-dark ink. You would have never seen it unless you turned the lights off."

"I heard the whole conversation," I declared, "I should have _known_ they were planning something."

"Oh Bella," Alice assured, "There was know way you could have guessed," she squeezed my hand, "You always see the best in people—even if they hurt you."

I snorted in disgust, "Yeah, a really great characteristic that is," I exclaimed, "I'm just setting myself up for disaster."

Alice shook her head, "Seeing the best in people is a great attribute to have," she explained, "I think that's one of the reasons Edward loves you as much as he does."

My ears perked up at the mention of Edwards's name, "What do you mean?"

"Edward sees himself as a monster—we both know that he isn't—but that's his perception," she explained softly, "When you found out what he was—what _we_ are—you didn't even give it a second thought. You saw Edward for _who he is_, not the monster he _thinks_ he is—even though he has tried in many ways to make you see it," she smiled, "That is what seeing the best in people does for you—It allows you to get to know them for who they really are."

I could feel tears forming in my eyes at Alice's words. I leaned over to my friend and squeezed her as tightly as I could. "Do you really think so Alice?"

"Of course I do," she spoke into my shoulder, "Besides, that's what we—I, Edward, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle—are here for," she explained, "To make sure no one takes advantage of that," she smiled wickedly, "Or to get back at them when they do." I laughed and let go of Alice, smiling in appreciation at her.

"I must be the luckiest person on earth, then, huh," I mused, not really expecting an answer.

"We," she pressed, "Are the lucky ones. We get to know what a wonderful person you are and see Edward happy. You really couldn't imagine how it was before you came along, Bella—He really was a mess."

I blushed and immediately looked down at my shoes. "I really can't wait to see him," I admitted, "Any clues as to what time he will be here tonight?"

Alice smiled, "Don't worry—he'll be here tonight before you fall asleep."

I sighed in relief, "Good."

"Do you want to get out of here?" she chirped.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Well we can always go back out into the gym and wait for our detentions to be written—or—we can leave and mess around with Emmett at home." she teased, "It's up to you."

I tapped my chin in mock contemplation, "Hmmm,"

"Bellllaaa," she whined.

"Okay, okay," I surrendered, "Let's go!"

"Great!" Alice burst. She hopped up from the bench and grabbed my hand, skipping all the way to the parking lot.

-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**I was going to have Alice write some meaner things on the girl's shirts, but then I thought calling R&L whores and sluts (even though that's what **_**I **_**think they are) would be a tad OOC! Plus, I hate when writers make Twilight characters swear too often. I think it's tacky. The sayings I came up with seemed a little smarter and a little more humiliating---**_**very**_** Alice. **

**ANYwho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter so much that it compels you to write me a review! **


	13. Chapter 13 Are You Feeling Blue, Edward?

****

--First Things First--

**It is my biggest priority is to make sure I write something makes a sense to the reader. That's why it's very important to read the introduction to my stories, you know, the bold lettering atop the actual story? Most times it is just pointless rambling, but others times it may have important story information or changes. There was a comment yesterday from a user who graciously pointed out that I had changed the name of our villain, Rebecca, and that I had called her Kate to begin with. **

**Just a reminder, I changed her name a while back b/c I found out someone had used the some name in another fan fic (Seriously, how common is Kate Dubois??). I don't want to be accused of plagiarism or called a copy-cat, so I changed the name to Rebecca. I made SURE to write the change in the introduction of that particular chapter. There haven't been and shoulnd't be anymore major changes like that (at least I don't PLAN for them), but just keep reading the intro folks!!**

**NOW, for the main intro for THIS chapter: There is a lot of innuendo in this chapter, and if you read through the chapter and don't know what the heck I am referring to, you are probably too young to be reading it. Those of you who DO understand it, I am laughing with you! I love innuendo more than anyone. I am like a teenage boy when it comes to this stuff! Plus, I wanted a funny scene. I love making Edward squirm!!**** ENJOYEEE!!**

* * *

After hunting we stopped in Port Angeles, on my insistence. I wanted to find something for Bella, something thoughtful, but not obviously expensive. She was so sensitive to that. She refused to be doted upon, and I couldn't understand why; she certainly deserved to be. I would shower Bella with all the gifts in the world if she would just allow me to.

My thoughts were interrupted by an obnoxious laughter from Emmett, who was pointed childishly at my head.

"Edward, you might want to find a mirror," he suggested, "It looks like hunting wasn't the only thing on your mind today." He laughed and elbowed Jasper, "What do you think Jasper?"

The corners of Jaspers mouth turned up wryly as he spoke, "Whatever it was, it was making me wish _desperately_ that I was with Alice," Jasper said, covering the front of his trousers with one hand in simulated pain, causing Emmett to boom with laughter, startling a group of old women walking the other way.

"Hilarious," I said sarcastically, "Emmett, why do I need to find a mirror?"

"Well brother, your hair may be close to red, but it isn't quite _that_ red," he said, pointing at my head, "You might want to rinse that out."

I raked my hand through my hair and my fingers caught in something stiff; Dried blood. I groaned in annoyance. Well, no one who had ever experienced it had claimed it was an entirely _clean_ way of taking a meal. I walked into the bookstore around the corner, Jasper and Emmett following close behind.

"I'll be back in a minute," I told them, but they were already heading towards the magazine shelves. I caught a train of thought from Emmett that clearly informed me that they were heading for the ones wrapped in black plastic.

I opened the door to the bathroom and turned the lock behind me. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and surveyed the mess in my hair. Dried streaks of dark red blended with the strands. They almost looked deliberate, had I not known any better. Jasper and Emmett were right, though; I had been distracted this afternoon. Bella had been on my mind constantly since I left her the night before. I twisted the knob on the sink and leaned over it, not bothering to check the temperature. I scooped the water over my head and let it soak my hair completely, running my fingers through.

The other morning in her bedroom, Bella had showered, but she didn't follow her usual routine of drying her hair and securing it in a hair tie. Instead, she wore her hair loose over her shoulders, part of it fastened delicately behind her head. It was still damp from the shower, and smelled strongly of strawberry shampoo and her natural freesia scent. Her scent was always the strongest when it was like this, and it stirred up some dangerous thoughts, having nothing at all to do with killing her.

More and more often I had been letting my 'boundaries' fall with Bella. My imaginary stone fortress had been crumbling steadily over the past months, threatening to fall altogether. As much as I was scrambling to hold it up, another part of me, the selfish part of me, was fighting to tear it down. This part of me had been responsible of almost taking Bella right there in her room. Caught up in the emotion of the moment, I had pulled her to me and kissed her, concentrating on keeping my hands near her face, where they couldn't get me into trouble.

Bella had _other_ ideas, damn her.

She came unhinged, testing me with her hands, raking them through my hair, making my own head spin in fierce longing that only deepened with each touch. I didn't resist her when she pulled me to her bed. I couldn't; I wasn't in control of myself any longer. I remember sheer joy; I was telling myself, you want this, you have wanted it, and you can have it. She wants this too; Bella wants you, don't stop. I lifted one hand and rested it on her waist, lightly brushing her skin and traveled down to the gentle curve of her hip, sliding a finger just under the band of her jeans. I almost ripped them off at the sound of ecstasy that came from her. She reacted unexpectedly, as usual, and pulled my hips down forcibly hard onto her own. My mind felt like it was splitting in to with indecision. I wanted her, wanted more than I have ever wanted blood, wanting anything. But if the cost of that wanting was shadowed by the thought of hurting her, or possibly killing her, it could not be done. I felt physically ill when I yanked myself away from her to lean against the wall, panting.

I heard a metallic groan and looked down in surprise. My hands gripped the sink, the cool metal formed around each individual finger. I cursed and removed my hands, looking at my reflection again. Water droplets glistened in my hair, but all traces of the blood were gone. I shook my head until most of the water had vanished, and went to join Jasper and Emmett.

I walked up to Emmett, who, by his thoughts, was thoroughly enjoying a magazine with a pretty, bikini clad model on the cover.

"I really need to tell Rosalie to buy one of these for me," he said, turning the magazine to show me a picture of the cover model leaning seductively over a Jeep. "Don't you think?"

I raised and eyebrow at my brother, "Don't you think Rose would mind of you asked her to buy another woman?" I joked, "I don't think that's going to win you any points with her. In fact, I think she might rip you apart and burn the pieces."

Laughing, I deflected a shoulder blow from Emmett.

"Ha, ha," Emmett said, "I was talking about a lift-kit in the picture." He smiled excitedly, "It's on the same model Jeep as mine. See--" As he went on, I realized there was someone missing in our party of three. I scanned the room for his train of thought, but nothing.

"Hey, where's Jasper?" I interrupted.

Emmett looked up and shook his head knowingly, "Oh, he left about 15 minutes ago, while you were in the bathroom."

"Without the car?" I asked, puzzled, "Why would he do that?"

"Well, I'm guessing it had to do with whatever you were doing in the bathroom," He recounted, fighting a grin, "He was hiding behind counters and shelves for the sake of _decency_." He cocked his head to the side, magazine and Jeep accessories forgotten. "What were you _doing_ in there, Ed?"

I set my jaw and glared at Emmett, not saying a word, which only encouraged him more.

"We were looking through the magazines, when Jasper yelped and jumped behind a lounge chair. I asked him what was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me," Emmet said, grinning madly, "Then he got a call from Alice, who told him to get home _now_. Oh, man you should have seen his eyes bug out of his head!"

I watched the whole scene play out in Emmett's mind, seeing Jasper making his way out of the bookstore, hiding behind random shelves and chairs, causing a _very observant_ female customer to laugh and smile in approval, before finally bursting out the front doors. I laughed at that last image, poor guy.

"From what I heard from Alice over the phone," Emmett grinned, "Jasper will be _thanking_ you later, rather than beating you to an unrecognizable pulp for embarrassing him like that."

"I can't help my feelings, Emmett," I said darkly, before adding, "I really can't," more to myself.

Emmett slapped a hand on my shoulder and spoke, imitating Carlisle perfectly, "Well, that feeling you are feeling, brother, is Vasocongestion, or the more popular term, blue balls," he said, quoting the air and smiling manically, "I'm really surprised you've been able to survive this long! Did you know that sexual deprivation is the only _other_ way to kill our kind? You can explode, literally explode! That's why I make sure I never get to that point. Rosalie and I…"

"Alright, I get it--I get it!" I half shouted, trying to shake the obscene images he was conjuring of he and Rosalie in a very compromising positions, "Stop thinking, for gods sake!"

Emmett was roaring with laugher at this point, catching curious stares from customers and glares from stuffy old bookstore matrons.

"Okay, okay. I'm done," he said, still recovering. His thoughts, thankfully, were turning into mundane images of the inner workings of a car engine.

I left Emmett to his magazines, while I walked around the store, quickly glancing around at everything, to see if anything reminded me of Bella. Safe things, that wouldn't compromise any 'emotionally sensitive' vampires nearby. Safe things that didn't remind me of the smooth white skin of her shoulder, covered by delicate strands of soft, dark chocolate hair…

I shook my head. _'Back to the task at hand, lad,_' I said to myself, taking a large, and rather unnecessary breath.

I walked towards the rear of the bookstore to a rather old section, or at least the items that they had were.

A few shelves lined the wall, protected by a heavy glass door with a large lock of some sort. I could read the spines of the books clearly, impressed by the inventory. Mark Twain, Jules Verne, Arthur Conan Doyle, Jane Austen…

I stopped when one particular title caught my eye. I smiled. It would be perfect. I motioned for the sales clerk to open the case for me.

I smiled politely at her as she walked up to me, and the young females cheeks burned, a reaction that sent thoughts of Bella flooding into my mind.

"S-s-sure," she stuttered, "Which one do you want?"

"That one," I pointed out to the clerk.

The girl unlocked the glass case and carefully removed the old book from its position on the shelf. She handed it to me carefully. "It's very old," she pointed out unnecessarily, "Make sure you handle it gently."

I nodded politely and took her advice of handling it carefully. The book looked like it had been well read, many times. I checked the binding to make sure there were no loose papers before closing it.

"It's perfect," I told the clerk, "I'll take it."


End file.
